


aren't you from that one video?

by introlamour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (obivously porn with plot bc its an entire fic), ALSO HE HAS A ORAL FIXATION, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Doesn't Know How To Tag Properly, Camboy Kim Jungwoo, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Honestly jungwoo is your typical not so typical camboy, JUNGWOO HAS AN ALTER EGO, JUNGWOO IS A SIZE QUEEN AND ITS EVIDENT (as evident as I can make it), Light Angst, M/M, Please Love Qian Kun he was a good man in this au, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, forgot to mention that, its nothing special just lucas falling in love with jungwoo, typical camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introlamour/pseuds/introlamour
Summary: "You met him, perfect. You went on a date with him, even better. What's the problem?""He watched a video of me being dp'ed by a vibrator and a dildo with a lollipop in my mouth! And my hands were tied!"





	1. yukhei needs a new hobby

 

 

 

_Yukhei_ sighed knowingly as he removed his hands from the warmth of his thighs to glance down at the mess puddling up in his palm. Rolling his eyes at the sight, Yukhei tucked himself back in before making a self deprecating walk towards the bathroom. He glanced into the mirror to see the rightful bags starting to form underneath his eyes, lips swollen from holding back his pitiful excuse of moans, and hair tousled from thrashing his head against his pillow when his orgasm hit him like a train. While washing his hands, Yukheifelt reality hit him harder and made him realize the amount of loneliness that sits in his heart. 

 

Finally drying off his hands and treading himself back to his bed, his mind still fuzzy from the ‘mind-blowing’ orgasm that was indeed the fifth one for the week. He started to feel his upper thighs starting to chafe. A matter of moments and his dick might just fall off. As Yukhei reached for the laptop to turn off the distraction, another video was suggested. He sighed, knowing his dick spoke more than his mind when it came to suggestions. One after another after another, and Yukhei would have totaled up four masturbation sessions within a day (if he wasn’t productive). 

 

Behind the transparent play button was something unfamiliar to Yukhei’s eyes. The sight of a boy, young and with a fragile face, sucking on a lollipop with one hand and the other shoving some kind of toy between his cheeks. His eyes were rolled back and cheeks so rosy. Nope, Yukhei shook his head at his thoughts running rapid and blood rushing to his length once more. 

 

“No, okay. That’s enough for today,” Yukhei stated towards the crotch of his sweatpants before taking the initiative and starting the video,”I’ll watch it, but I won’t enjoy it.”

 

The buffering took no time as the image appeared in an instant. Different from the thumbnail, the boy still had the lollipop tucked between his thicken, soften pink lips and a skirt flowed around the span of his thighs. Yukhei interests with porn had never been geared towards soften men, just looking for a quick video of some hard fucking to ease his nerves. Now his hand traveled back towards his dick, palming himself through the soft material while the boy played with his nipples and the lollipop hanging loose from his lips.

 

His panting was small, yet sweet as the edge of the skirt was ruffled up so the sight of his length could be seen rutting against his darken gray sheets,” I thought today would be a good day to show you a new toy I got,” his voice was sweeten, and so was his sickening smile. Hiking the skirt further up his waist, the boy turned around with his heels digging into the flesh of his backside. 

 

Yukhei had lost all control of his hand, roughly palming himself to shoving his hands down his sweatpants and stroking himself pass the sensitivity. Watching the boy get on all fours with his hole exposed to the camera, Yukhei tried to hold back the desperate moans escaping his lips. his eyes trained on the shiny fingers drenched in lube and the hand holding the dildo that was probably the size of half of his forearm. 

 

“This was the biggest size that was there, but it still isn’t big enough for me. I need something to tear me. Stretch me wide open. Would you do that for me? Tear me open with your big cock? Make me choke and gag on it?” He hummed, pushing two fingers in with no avail and a hiss behind the lollipop. 

 

Spit shined over his lips and leaked from the corners of his mouth, tossing his head back to get a better glance. Yukhei continued to swallow down all of his moans, feeling his chest tightened and his hand slowing down so he couldn’t come too soon. He couldn’t help it with the sight of this overly explicit image of this person, back arched and fingers tugging and practically thrashing his insides. Once he felt like it was enough, he removed his fingers and replaced them with the toy. his mouth flew open once the tip passed his rim, breathless pants coming from his swollen lips. 

 

“So, so good. _fuck_. Feels so good,” the words barely being a whisper before moaning out when the ridges started to fill him,” Am I taking it like a good boy? Taking all of daddy’s cock? _mmm_ , I love it so much. Being stuffed like this. Fill me up, _daddy_ , please.”

 

Yukhei didn’t know how long he lasted, watching the boy insert the toy slowly before leaning back to show him clenching around the rubber. His moans created echoes through the area he was recording in and the squelching sound becoming prominent through Yukhei’s speakers. The boy stopped his movements, turning around to situate himself into a riding position then lowered himself on the toy once more. Yukhei grunted deeply before feeling the come leaking into his now uncleaned hand and continued to watch the small boy ride the plastic object like it was the last thing he could ever do with his body. 

 

“ _mmmmsocloseimjustsoclose_ ,” His words ran together as one, his fingers trailing over the cock ring that was tightened beneath the tip,”Makes me feel so good. Fucking me just right. Right there, daddy.  _Right there_. You want me to cum all over my skirt like a naughty boy? Please, just wanna make daddy feel good. _pleasepleaseplease_.”

 

Yukhei nodded his head as if the boy could see him responding the question. his eyes trailed over to the spot where his small nimble fingers ripped the cock ring off and tossed it towards the side. taking the lollipop from his lips, Yukhei came instantly at the sight of the spit that connected his lips to the candy. His breathing was heavy and his mind fuzzier from before. Yukhei tightened the strain on his eyes, shutting his computer with his free hand and hoping and praying he’ll forget about the pathetic thoughts now floating through his mind. 

 

//

 

Jungwoo tried to create some warmth through his body, tugging the jacket over his red fingertips and pat away the flush color that started to appear on his cheeks. He didn’t want anyone to recognize him from the simple act of the weather being a little on the colder side than usual for the day. Flush cheeks, cherry red lips, tousled black hair. A memory he wanted to toss away in the recycle bin then delete forever. 

 

Before Jungwoo could reach the door to the building where he works, He felt a hand settle on his shoulder. Not wanting to seem rude at such an early time in the day, Jungwoo placed on a small grin before turning around and removing one of his headphones,”May I help you, sir?”

 

“You look familiar?”

 

“do i?” Jungwoo knew how this would end, holding in the irritation starting to build in his voice. 

 

“Are you famous?”

 

“i would hope I’m not. I haven’t done anything worthy of being famous,” Jungwoo gave a brightened smile, obviously speaking of a lie since he knew what the man was speaking of. 

 

“Like videos or something?” The man started snapping, thinking of something as Jungwoo raises a brow behind his frames and shaking his head in disagreement,” are you sure because I know I’ve seen you before?”

 

“Maybe, you must’ve mistaken me for someone else.”

 

“Yeah, you’re most likely right. I apologize. Enjoy your day.”

 

Jungwoo gave a smile once before turning away and entering the building with a heavy sigh passing his lips. Flicking the orange pieces from his eyes, Jungwoo scanned the area for the familiar face of his companion. Widen brown eyes, small smile with overly chubby cheeks and his signature blonde hair that hasn’t changed over the years to protect his identity from his other persona. Meeting the eyes of the Chinese man, Jungwoo’s mood was lightened only slightly as he tightened the bag across his chest and waved towards the male. 

 

“No long faces this morning, Woo. The weather is finally getting warmer. C’mon. All smiles. See,” Kun pointed to his face, the smile that was already embedded into his lips becoming wider while his eyes formed crescents,” I haven’t seen a long face like that since last week when the generator went off in the building and you couldn’t work for a week.”

 

“Well, its close to that,” Jungwoo muttered, gazing down at his feet before flicking pieces of hair from his eyes and gazing back at Kun,”Another guy asked me that question.”

 

“You mean ‘that question’?” Kun air quoted before Jungwoo could nod his head in agreement,” It isn’t that bad, Woo. Sure, you made a couple videos with your entire ass plastered in front of the screen, but you really did get a lot out of it. Didn’t you score a couple of contracts with some big companies?”

 

“Yeah, and I was apart of an entire agency for two years,” Jungwoo muttered, thinking over the time where he clocked in and clocked out when he did his videos. A somewhat similar process to a regular 9 to 5. 

 

“And there’s nothing you should worry about anymore. You’ve got this amazing, high paying job in something that you enjoy. You even dragged me into being your assistant, so you’re winning for the most part.”

 

“You know the only reason I got this studio is because the overseeing guy who I met knew who I was from the start. Gave me the first five months of rent free and even told me if I ever need something from him, call his personal number.”

 

“Think of it as an incentive. It was more money on your pocket. Listen, jungwoo, the whole camboy thing wasn’t a bad thing, so stop worrying about it.”

 

Jungwoo was filled with sighs this morning, exhaling once more before turning to his overly cheery, overly positive companion with an expression that pleaded for him to understand from Jungwoo’s perspective,”I’m just tired of being remembered as the camboy. I don’t wanna’ be reminded that I was Kimmy,” Jungwoo’s voice lowered as a couple of bystanders walked passed them. 

 

“What you did was a form of art. I’ve seen people do worst and own up to it. I respect your art, and I have always respected your art. Even when I first met you, and I knew who you were because my old roommate would go absolute apeshit over your videos on Fridays.”

 

“Thank you because reminding me every time we have this conversation that your roommate would touch his dick to my videos is quite reassuring.”

 

“I’m just saying. Its not a bad thing. Not at all. People just have to get over the taboo of people freely expressing themselves and getting money from it. Now let’s get up to the studio because you have a early morning session with the elderly that needs too much patience since none of them can hear.”

 

Jungwoo could only chuckle at the light hearted statement, tugging at the strap across his chest. The thought of continuously worrying about the thought of pleasing other always lingered in his mind once he retired his camera and tucked away all of his ‘performance’ items into a box underneath his bed. The thought of being seen as Kimmy and not Jungwoo always felt unsettling in his mind, but Kun was right. 

 

The lingering thought of being behind a camera wondered around Jungwoo’s mind throughout his session, throwing off his momentum and making his inner peace with trying to put out positive energy for everyone in the atmosphere unstable. At the end of the session, Jungwoo wished for all the elderly to have a wonderful day and to continue sending positive energy towards their families and other close relatives and friends. After closing the wooden door towards his studio, Jungwoo slid down the inanimate object before placing his hands over his eyes to rub away from irritation. 

 

Jungwoo  hated to admit it, but he missed when times were much easier. Where he could just pull out his camera, pull out his cutest clothes from the back of his closet since no one knew of his secret obsession with clothes that made his waist smaller and his demeanor more innocent. Always having a lollipop tucked between his teeth, his ultimate signature that topped of his filthy, erotic moves and sounds that escaped his lips. Missing the midnight blue and black hair and wearing his contacts instead of the ridiculous metal frames that made his eyes smaller. 

 

Jungwoo removed himself from the wall, packing up a few of his items and shooting a farewell to Kun as he typed away at the desktop in the private office in the studio. Tugging the loose jacket over his shoulders, Jungwoo started a pathway to his car with hopes that he’ll be able to drown his thoughts out with warm tea and a few hours of meditation. 

 

//

 

“I think you need a hobby,” Youngho issued out the suggestion, picking up the spicy ramen from the shared bowl before shrugging his shoulders and glancing at the younger,” Constantly staying in your room all day except for when you have to go to your lectures isn’t healthy. You’ll get sick doing stuff like that. Especially with your ‘extracurricular activities’.”

 

“Just say I’m beating my dick and move on from the subject,” Yukhei muttered, placing down the chopsticks on the bar before placing his balled fist underneath his chin,”Life’s not interesting anymore. Partying isn’t fun anymore. Drinking isn’t fun anymore. I blacked out three times last time when we went partying then bar hopping for the rest of the night. Its just not exciting like it used to be.”

 

“Hangovers are no joke. Taeyong might be nursing one right now because he downed half of bottle of rum by himself. At least he used a wine glass to seem fancy about it.”

 

“that’s my point. Getting drunk, having one night stands, nursing horrible hangovers with memories of the night before. that’s irritating. I can’t get any sleep like that or get any kind of work done,” Yukhei admitted. The statement more towards himself than to Youngho as he tried to convince himself that his ‘extracurricular activities’ are much better than partying and drinking stale black coffee at three am after throwing up his liver. 

 

The thought of even bar hopping tonight, an idea that was suggested by Taeil when Youngho arrived to Yukhei’s apartment, made Yukhei’s stomach rumble deeply with a sad roll that brought a frown to his pouty lips. He didn’t want to drink, He didn’t want to hook up. He just needed something else to distract himself from wanting to scroll through endless amounts of videos of BDSM that were beyond his viewing limits with a limp dick sitting in his hand. 

 

“You should try writing.”

 

“Attention span is way too short. It’s not my thing.”

 

“Producing?”

 

“More of Mark’s thing,” Yukhei pointed his chopsticks to the taller, earning a nod in agreement. 

 

“Well, don’t you go to the gym every night? What about that?”

 

“I’ve pulled too many muscles ever since I work every night, so maybe not that either.”

 

Youngho sighed, taking the noodles between his lips and slurping until the noodles filled his mouth. Yukhei had lost his appetite mid-meal, glancing over to the canine that rested comfortably by his couch and begin to ponder what kind of things he would’ve dreaming up. What kind of bones he was thinking of chewing since Yukhei told him multiple times he would buy the large dog a new bone? Or maybe he’s dreaming about going on a walk after he wakes up from his nap? Yukhei just begin to think of anything that’ll drive his mind from the thoughts of spending the rest of his time on this planet lonely with a fluffy Tibetan Massif. 

 

“What about yoga?”

 

“No,” Yukhei shot down the suggestion automatically , wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin and shaking his head. 

 

“Yuta told me its a very relaxing activity that’ll have you feeling serene,” Youngho said all dream-like, which made Yukhei want to throw up on sight.  

 

“I’d rather keep chafing my dick up then go do yoga, and that’s final.”

 

“Good looking women in tight work out clothes, bending backward and doing all kinds of weird poses right in front of your eyes. Sounds like your kind of thing,” Youngho wiggled his brows before dodging a chopstick from his younger companion,”Okay, just consider it. You’ll have fun and you can give Ace a rest from your horrid sounds.”

 

“Ace doesn’t mind me, now do you, Ace?” Yukhei turned towards the dog, watching his ears flipped over with his eyes gazing up to his owner. Ace just rolled on to his back with his hind legs held high. Yukhei stared at the animal before turning his attention back to Youngjo,”I’ll consider it, now you should get going before Jaehyun calls.”

 

Youngho agreed to the small statement, placing down his utensils next the large bowl and went off to give Ace a couple of scratches behind his ear with a cooing, condescending sound to his voice. Yukhei cleaned around his mess, keeping his mind from working towards the fact that his interest of videos have been revolving around the innocent male who kept a lollipop nestled between his lips. 

 

Before turning in for the night and not laying a finger on his computer, Yukhei glanced over the large canine as his brown eyes bore into his owner. Their eyes met for moments as the time stilled. Yukhei furrowed his brows before squatting down and ruffling the fur behind Ace’s ear. 

 

“You want me to go to the stupid yoga class, don’t you?” The dog whimpered in response, leaning closer into the touch behind his ear,” I’m sorry that I can’t meet someone stable enough to date me. How about I make it up to you? We can go to the dog park tomorrow and see if that really cute mountain dog and her owner is there. You know, the one with white fur and brown ears?”

 

Yukhei watched the animal tilt his head before resting it against the wooden floors with another whimper,”Okay, okay.  I’ll go to the stupid yoga class and you can stay here and not tear at my furniture. deal?”

 

The animal responded with a gracious lick towards Yukhei’s cheek as he chuckled at the affection and continued to the pet the dog, trying to wave away the concerning thoughts of treacherous yoga the next day. 

 

 


	2. an intense yoga session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei decides to take the initiative and go to the stupid yoga session, to only ache in places that shouldn’t ache and fall helplessly for the instructor.

 

 

 

Everything ached. From his crown down to his toes, individually. Every part of his body cried and whined in exhaustion, and it was only thirty minutes into the session. The entire room was silent, except for the instructor demonstrating and calling out poses while telling the rest of the people in the class which way to breathe in the certain position. Everyone else seemed to be serene and in tune with their body, and yet _Yukhei_ could feel his arm wobble more than when he benched 270 on a good day. 

 

“We’re going to plank for thirty seconds then lower ourselves to the ground gently, not dropping ourselves to the floor. Then into rising cobra we go,” The instructor continued, inhaling quietly and the smile becoming so genuine across his lips. 

 

While everyone positioned themselves into rising cobra, Yukhei’s face was planted towards the comforts of the mat with his breathing uneven. His eyes were screwed shut as he tried to focus on regaining his breath and work towards the next position. There was a sigh that floated through the air in unison which brought Yukhei from his rest, eyes becoming alert as everyone was centered into a different pose. 

 

“Then we shall exhale into downward dog,” a swear mentally crossed his mind, not being able to allow his eyes to graze over to backsides being perched in the air like Youngho has insisted that he had done. Somewhat the main reason why he came to this ridiculous session of extreme workout,” Remember to breath, everyone. In through your nose, hold in your core, then release from your lips.”

 

Yukhei forgot how to breath, forgot how to function, still laying face forward towards the ground and perspiration sticking to his forehead like second skin. His clothes were stuck in places he completely forgot that they existed and his naked lower half rubbing against the harsh material of his athletic shorts since he was running late earlier in the morning. He could see out of the corner of his eye a woman starting to step forward to her hands, folding her into a bend. Yukhei decided to continue moving forward, moving from resting on the mat into a bend position like everyone else. 

 

“Then we’ll finish with sun salutations,” The instructor sighed, tossing his hair from his eyes and a smile curving his lips wider than before. How can someone find enjoyment and stretching yourself into more ways than one,” Perfecf. Very good.”

 

Yukhei’s eyes were now fixated on the instructor, eyes widen before softening at the brightened tangerine strands flowing over his forehead and circular frames holding back the sight of his danity brown eyes. overly chubby cheeks with a pair of overly chubby lips, a perfect set if Yukhei admitted to himself. He didn’t understand how this male, who’s face reminded him of a rather small child, could be flexible and not exerted from overworking. Averting his attention from the instructor, his eyes glazed over the crowd of people in their mats, watching backside flex and tightened with some positions, but now everyone’s eyes were focused on the man of the hour. 

 

“I see some new faces this morning,” The instructor nodded his head towards a few individuals, directing his nod towards Yukhei as the taller male felt eyes starting to flash over to his unsteady body,” So I think we’ll do some more spreading over energy. Making sure that we’re exerting positive energy through the atmosphere and then we’ll do some meditation after that. Sounds like fun, doesn’t it?”

 

Yukhei was the first to shake his head in disagreement, watching the instructor chuckling lightly and send him an apologetic smile with a small pout playing against his lower lip. Everyone else agreed with smile creasing their lips and positioning themselves for more ‘sun salutations’ and other ridiculous bullshit that would have him sore three ways from sunday. 

 

Yukhei felt his legs giving up on him halfway through another pose, warrior one into triangle before placing himself into a lunge then moving backwards to get back to the beginning position. His legs are burning and his muscles begin to cramp as well as his brain started to convulse in his skull. Once the poses and spreading portion of the session was complete, Yukhei had to take every single ounce of self control to not pick up his jacket from the floor and leave without remorse. 

 

“So today’s focus will be on entering a new realm of relaxation. Taking all your frustrations and leaving them at the door. Leaving them within the wind. To allow yourself to be at peace at once. Don’t pay attention to the sounds outside this building or what you should be doing instead of being here. Be present now. Make yourself present in this moment. Not a future moment or a past moment. Here. Now.”

 

Yukhei exhaled, closing his eyes before peeping an eye open to glance at how everyone else was sitting. His legs crossed and his hands rested on his knees. Instead of ‘relaxing’, Yukhei focused more on the instructor and the way his brows furrowed then released with the softest pout starting to form on his lips again. His upper half wasn’t particularly built like Yukhei’s, but he wasn’t small either. His features so soft, and his lips so kissable. All he wanted to do-

 

A cough severed his thought process, making Yukhei screw his eyes shut to not draw attention to the fact that he wasn’t paying attention to the whole ‘relaxing’ thing. He couldn’t focus with the absolute beauty that could become his yoga instructor if he kept coming to this hellish class every other day. How could he do this every other day if he could barely make it through an hour of it?

 

Another thirty minutes of soft indie music without words playing through a large speaker and a concluding part of session with the instructor thanking everyone for coming and continuing to spread energy to their family and friends, Yukhei was beyond done with the entire thing. The only rightful thing that came from coming to this outrageous class was seeing the instructor mediate and see his expression change every few seconds with his brows furrowing and his lips puffing out in the cutest way possible. 

 

His length shifted uncomfortably against the fabric once again, receiving either eyes or disgust or eyes of want staring at his hand as he tried to reposition himself in a way that would make walking more suitable for him. Tugging the jacket over his head, Yukhei was to first to exit the building without a single farewell to the cute instructor. 

 

Pulling out his phone, Yukhei dialed one of the numbers that he knew by heart before placing the phone to his ear and balling his hand into a fist inside the pocket of his jacket,”Johnny. Yeah, don’t ever tell me to do yoga again. My everything hurts, and I think my dick is hard.”

 

“From yoga? Did  you even wear underwear?” Youngho heard a _pfft_ come from the younger which signaled that he didn’t,” You’re ridiculous. Yuta told me that yoga class was the best and the instructor is great. You just think you’re too manly for yoga. It’s okay, Lucas. Just admit it.”

 

“I’m not admitting anything. I’m just saying that my everything is hurting and it shouldn’t be like that at all. Its yoga for gods sake. Only thing I got from that class is a hard dick and a slight crush on the instructor.”

 

“Well that isn’t bad at all,”  Yukhei groaned at the statement, removing the phone from his crevice to throw an expression towards Youngho as if he could see it,”Listen, just go home, walk Ace, and then relax. Maybe sleep off the soreness.”

 

“But-“

 

“And no porn for today. Your arm might actually fall off.”

 

Yukhei huffed out a pitiful sigh, climbing into his car and placing his head against the steering wheel. He listened to Youngho rambled about the things he did the day previous with Jaehyun before he grew tired and stated his farewells, not wanting to hear about the domestic, lovey dovey shit that makes his inside churn in the aspect of loneliness. Turning on the ignition and speeding out the parking lot with music waving over the air as background sounds, Yukhei felt extremely uncomfortable due to the pained erection laying against the inside of his thigh. 

 

His mind was clouded by the thoughts of the very adorable instructor, the tangerine color painting his expressions to seem a little more innocent alongside his fatten features and wide eyes. How cute, Yukhei reminded himself with a sly grin. He didn’t know his name, his age, what his favorite day of the week was, even his birthday, but he knew how cute he was. 

 

Yukhei pulled into the garage of his home, shutting the ignition off and thinking about what youngho has said. Walk Ace, relax, and no porn. Which meant no Kimmy, the new face of interest that had been plaguing his mind for more than a couple of weeks. The blueish black hair usually tousled over his head, brighten brown eyes and lightened skin covered in little beauty marks. His voice smoothing over Yukhei’s nerves like caramel and the sight of him with four fingers deep within in his ass makes Yukhei’s mouth dry. 

 

Going against anything that Youngho had told him before, Yukhei tugged his body through his home and passed the sleeping puppy on the way his bedroom. He striped from his clothing, leftover sweat still sticking to him like second skin. Yukhei opened his laptop, fishing through the already opened browser and searching for a video of Kimmy. He scrolled and scrolled until his eyes were met with a thumbnail of him leaned against a smooth surface with a microphone. The title said to watch with headphones as Yukhei scrambled to grab them from the night stand. 

 

Shoving the headphones into the input, Yukhei pressed play and waited for the video to load. The sound flowed through his ears as his eyes gazed upon the sight of Kimmy on all fours and his arms folded onto a smooth surface. 

 

“Hey guys. Welcome back. I’ve been getting a lot of requests about doing a type of video like this. Just me in my element,” Kimmy’s voice barely above a whisper, “I’m not sure what to start off with today. I wasn’t planning on filming today, but I couldn’t help myself. you guys love when I treat myself, so I thought it would be nice to show something new to you.”

 

Yukhei could see behind Kimmy a machine with something connected towards the end. His eyes focused back on the small male as he tore the wrapper off of the lollipop and placed the candy between his lips,” I guess you guys should know what this is. A wonderful subscriber gifted this to me and i’ve been craving to trying. There’s so many options.”

 

Kimmy turned around, an silken tank top hanging on his broad shoulders and creating a silhouette around his figure. Yukhei watched the male press a few buttons, adjusting the controls before turning around with a large smile and lollipop hidden in the pocket of his cheek,” and I also have this remote, so I can change the controls whenever I want. I already prepped because I was too excited to wait for something like this.”

 

His breathing becoming uneven as he watched the camboy settle himself with the object inside of him and the machine humming to life. Yukhei’s breath got caught in his lungs as he watched the male moan into the microphone by his lips, breathless pants of _this feels so good_ and _awh fuck_ being the only thing evident in Yukhei’s ears. Yukhei didn’t have enough time to grab lube as he spread the precum down his length and worked at a fast pace. 

 

Yukhei’s eyes were clenched shut, imaging it was his length splitting him in half and watching him come undone just by fucking him into his mattress. The sounds that floated through his ears sent shivers done his spine. Yukhei peeped one eye open to see the male getting fucked lazily by the machine, drool pooling in the corner of his mouth while the lollipop still between his teeth. His lips were spit slick and eyes rolling to the back of his head, a sight that couldn’t go unnoticed. 

 

A high pitched moan flowed through his headphones, making yukhei’s eyes shot open and watch the male come untouched and lollipop being connected to his lips with a thick trail of spit. The machine kept going, fucking him into oversensitivity as tears spilled from his eyes. Yukhei found the sight to be more than beautiful, coming into his own hand and inhaling deeply for the first time since he started. 

 

His mind felt hazy and his body felt light as he tugged opened his eyes to gaze at the screen. Kimmy reached for the remote, turning off the machine and smiling meekly at the camera,”I can get a bit carried away with the sensitivity thing. Fucking myself till I cry. Would you do that for me?” Yukhei nodded his head dumbly, as if Kimmy could see him,” Fuck me until my eyes are red and my cheeks are stained. Watch me come over and over and over again on your big cock. Daddy would love that, wouldn’t you? I’m getting wet just thinking about it. Daddy fucking me with his thick cock until my voice is gone,” Kimmy hummed behind the lollipop, sucking it down and hollowing his cheeks. 

 

Yukhei couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen, enjoying the sight of the tank top stopping just above his navel and his stomach painted with his cum. His blue hair covering his droopy eyes as he continued to gnaw slowly at the candy,”I should get going. Hope you enjoyed today’s video with mic. If you want to see more of this, just request it and I’ll talk to you guys later.”

 

After blowing an adoring kiss to the screen and waving goodbye, Yukhei was met with his own reflection as he grimaced at the feeling of cum starting to dry in the crevice of his hand. He even heard the whimpering of his dog who sat at his door with a longing expression. 

 

“I know, Ace. I’ll take you outside. Let me just clean up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of this seems uncomfortable for you, please don’t continue reading. I should’ve done some kind of warning with the camboy stuff, but you guys read the tags right? I hope so bc if you don’t then wheeww. Anyways, I got a couple of comments encouraging me to post again, and I need a better posting schedule so enjoy this chapter!! come talk to me on my twit if you would like too.


	3. nothing is straight in this household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about Yukhei Jungwoo wanted to indulge in, but he only made his heart throb with adoration and regret.

 

 

“What am I buying for dinner again?” Jungwoo pulled the microphone of his headphones closer to his mouth so Kun would hear him over the noise in his background. 

 

“Are we going with chicken or beef tonight?”

 

“I was thinking a straight vegetable dinner. Sounds good, doesn’t it?”

 

“First off, nothing in this household is straight,” Jungwoo sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket and awaited for his companion to get serious about the situation at hand,” Second, we had an all vegetable dinner three days ago. I don’t think I can handle steamed anything for the next week. Get steak, beef, rice, and some other things you think we might need. I’ll cook since you’re buying.”

 

“Thank you,” Jungwoo muttered out before strolling down another aisle, picking up the items that Kun continued to list out then nodding his head in affirmation to make sure everything made it into the basket,”Alright, Kun. I’ll be there in a little while. I just need to pick up some other stuff and I’ll be at your apartment.”

 

Kun stated his farewells as dramatically as possible, causing the other to grin lightly and shake his head once more. Jungwoo travelled down a couple more aisles, standing with his thumbnail buried between his teeth as he gazed upon the different packages of steak in front of him. With his headphone over his ear, he could hear the shuffling and slight whimpering of a dog next to him. Glancing down, Jungwoo’s eyes widen at the massive amount of dark brown fur and deepen brown eyes gazing up at him. The canine pawed at his leg as he reached down and ruffled the fur behind it’s ear. 

 

“Aren’t you just the cutest thing? And where is your owner, little one?” Jungwoo cooed to the animal, watching it lean closer to the hand behind its ear. 

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry about him. He’s a people person,” Jungwoo gazed up from the top of his frames, meeting a pair of familiar eyes. Jungwoo tilted his head slightly, knowing the sight of widen brown eyes from a session he recently taught. 

 

The male’s hair was a deepen brown, tousled lightly against his strong features. The sight of wide lips, heightened cheekbones, and the largest eyes Jungwoo has ever gazed upon. His face were soft to the touch, but sharpen at the most pronounced places. Jungwoo continued to allow his eyes to rake over the individual’s body, seeing that everything about him was — Jungwoo’s inner persona screaming with joy — large. His fingers long and the palm of his hands wide. His thighs were thicken and muscular, and his shoulders were the broadest pair of shoulder Jungwoo had ever seen. Shuffling out a struggled cough to respond to the frantic statement from the male above him, Jungwoo raised himself from the ground of the supermarket and extended his hand for a handshake. 

 

“I’m really sorry about him. He’s just really  friendly,” The male reached out, taking a hold of Jungwoo’s hand before glancing down at his pet with a concerned expression. 

 

“He didn’t mean any harm. Very adorable. What’s his name?”

 

“Ace.”

 

“And you?” Jungwoo removed his eyes from the animal to glance back at the taller male, seeing his height tower over him easily. 

 

Yukhei glanced down at the very cute yoga instructor that he only encountered a week ago, the subject of his fantasies besides Kimmy, before feeling his words getting caught in the back of his throat. His name? What is his name? Is he Xuxi or is he Yukhei? Maybe Lucas just to play it safe?

 

“Y-Yukhei,” He stuttered, feeling his confidence deflate immediately, but the soften chuckle from the instructor started to ease his nerves. 

 

“Jungwoo,” Jungwoo, the yoga instructor with the bright  orange hair and circular frames, stated before releasing his hand. Yukhei realized that he was holding his hand for far too long, almost snatched away from the limb and chuckling awkwardly, ”If you don’t mind me asking, just for obvious professional and work purposes. How was your first session at my studio? Did you like it? Is there anything I should improve or change upon?”

 

What could Yukhei tell this smaller male? That he only went to the session to see woman’s backside totted towards the air, but ended up failing helplessly and wanting to quit midway? Yukhei was stuck between a lie and some hard truths, tugging his lower lip between his teeth and smiling meekly. 

 

“It was nice, but I was most definitely in pain afterwards. Its not something I would do often.”

 

“Well, everyone’s first time isn’t always comfortable. If you would like to continue coming to my sessions, I do one on one sessions to help ease the tension off your body so that you aren’t that exerted after each session.”

 

Yukhei couldn’t deny the request of session just with him and Jungwoo, the sight of watching Jungwoo stretching himself in more positions than one with stretchy pants spanning over his lower half and a tight shirt flexing over his lean body. Yukhei shivered at the thought, glancing at his dog as the animal gave him another one of his famous unreadable expression. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind that actually,” Jungwoo felt the smile starting to erupt in his lips, feeling his cheeks starting to turn a brightened pink color due to the burning, flushed feeling,”but if I do come to this one on one session, would you mind going out with me sometime?”

 

Jungwoo’s eyes widen automatically, feeling his stomach starting to flip sporadically and his hands shaking unnoticeably. It had been a while since he’s been out since his last relationship, knowing that everyone knew of his secret persona that lived within everyone’s database. Tossing the question around his head with decisions to make, Jungwoo bit the inside of his cheek before smiling. This very attractive — and large, let him not forget — man asked to see him outside of his work place. This must’ve been all of Kun’s carefree motives washing over him as he nodded his head.

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all. How about we meet at my studio thursday night around 7:30 in the evening. Its better to work during the evening when the city sleeps,” Yukhei felt his heart do some kind of acrobatic shit inside of his chest at the sight of Jungwoo’s gracious smile covering his lips. 

 

“Thursday is perfect.”

 

“Then I guess I’ll see you Thursday. Enjoy your day, Yukhei,” Jungwoo stated with a small wave towards the taller before waving at his adorable little puppy. 

 

Jungwoo was the first to walk away, feeling his stomach churning in excitement and his nerves coursing through his body at an unknowingly speed. Paying for the items he picked up at the counter, his mind could finally put a name to the face that was more than good looking in his eyes. Retrieving his items after paying for them, Jungwoo started his journey towards Kun’s apartment with hopes that Kun would be proud of him for finally stepping out his comfort zone about dating and relationships. 

 

Jungwoo thought about Yukhei the entire time to Kun’s apartment, wearing a smile that never left his lips until he opened Kun’s apartment with the spare key he was given just in case Kun was too drunk to get himself in when they would have their nightly outing. Jungwoo sighed happily before furrowing his brows in confusion at the sound of moans floating through a speaker from Kun’s living room. His eyes met the sight of Kun sitting on his sofa with a man he’s never seen before. 

 

“Jungwoo, you’re back. How was the supermarket?” Kun enthused out with a grin too suspiciously happy, blonde hair almost stark against his ivory skin. 

 

“It was —umm— okay,” Jungwoo timidly added before pointing to the unknown man,” Kun, who is-“

 

“Is this him?” The male questioned with a smirk that made Jungwoo’s skin feel clammy and tingle uncomfortably. He watched the male rake his eyes over his exterior as Jungwoo stepped into the apartment with groceries still in his arms,” He’s even prettier in person.”

 

“Kun, what did you-“

 

“This is my coworker, Ten, Jungwoo. He just so happened to stumble upon your “art” a couple of days ago, and wanted to know if this was the same guy I was posting on my social media.”

 

“Kun,  I told you about telling people about that. I’m not Kimmy anymore,” Jungwoo pouted, placing the groceries on the countertops before crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

The happy thoughts of Yukheiand their one on one session dispersed from his mind, curling with thoughts of this stranger knowing of his “art”. Pornography isn’t an art. Bein a camboy wasn’t an art. It was him simply showing his body, doing erotic things (some things overly erotic), and earning money from it. There was no artistic expression towards it except the facial expression he made when he used to edge himself for hours just for the pleasure of others. 

 

“Listen, Jungwoo, Kun told me that you don’t do these things anymore, which is something I don’t understand because you were perfect for this-“

 

“I stopped doing it because it wasn’t something I was meant to do. Why go to university for a degree in business and engineering then to only become a pornographer? I worked hard for my degree,” Jungwoo immediately defended himself, shooting a nasty look towards the stranger questioning his previous occupations. 

 

“In no way am I trying to offend you,” This man, supposedly by the name of Ten, added with his hands held up in defense,” We’ve all done things to get us a little more money at the end of the day. I never wanted to be a caterer, but my degree in contemporary dance and ballet isn’t going to get me far in life. I completely understand that there’s things we do in life that helps out just for the time being.”

 

“Ten,” Jungwoo released his intense gaze from the male explaining his story to the unsatisfied stare from his best companion,” No one really cares about your life story. You didn’t have to say anything about it.”

 

“It was just reassurance for him about it.”

 

“Its just that Kimmy was someone that I wanted to leave in the past because it was an impulsive thing I decided to do and continued doing for almost two years. End of story,” Jungwoo stated momentarily, walking over to the sofa where the two individuals sat. 

 

He took one small glance at the laptop screen, knowing the exact video that was playing. Jungwoo swallowed down the forming lump in the back of his throat, taking a glance at the sight of his midnight blue hair frazzled all over his head and covering his eyes messily. The frame showed one of his hands toying with his prominent nipple, a slither of sliver showing if someone could catch it during this frame. His  other hand was wrapped around his back, most likely either fingering himself to overstimulation or working towards many rounds with vibrators, plugs, and dildos penetrating his insides. His expression showed utter bliss, the subliminal smile on his lips and his eyes rolled back with makeup slightly running down his cheeks. 

 

His stomach churned at the sight of himself as past Jungwoo didn’t know what consequences laid ahead in the future for him when he was penetrating himself with plastic toys for three to fours hours straight. Ten shut the laptop close, placing the electronic onto Kun’s coffee table before folding his hands into his lap. The three of them sat in a silence tipping towards awkward and raking embarrassment, Jungwoo finding that he might’ve overreacted. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jungwoo muttered, pushing the frames up on the bridge of his nose with his lower lip tugged between his teeth. 

 

“No need to be sorry, Woo. Tem didn’t know its somewhat a sensitive topic for you.”

 

Jungwoo nodded his head,”Bu hey, look on the bright side. I finally got to talk to the guy from my monday session.”

 

“You mean Mr. Large, Tall, and Handsome?” Kun wiggled his brows suggestively as Jungwoo tried to hide the upcoming burning flush starting to appear on his cheeks,” Did you speak to him or did you look at him then run away?”

 

“I actually had a conversation with him, Qian. He has a puppy, a small brown one. We’re meeting up for a one on one session Thrusday night.”

 

“Oh, I’ve seen this in a movie before,” Ten added with a smile too wicked for Jungwoo to understand,” Hot yoga instructor gives student one on one session. Steamy sex occurs.”

 

“God, no, Ten. That would not happen at all,” Jungwoo brushed off the statement, feeling his ears starting to burn a new red color. His fingers started to fiddled with the frames perched up against his nose. 

 

“One thing you must know about Jungwoo is that he will deny anything sexual that has to do with any good looking guy within a 20 feet vicinity of him. Including sexting,” Jungwoo shot a death glare towards the blonde haired male, watching him clutch at his abdomen with a hearty chuckle and his head tossed back against the sofa.

 

“Just go start dinner, Qian.”

 

“Don’t boss me around,” Kun breathlessly added, removing himself from the sofa as Jungwoo exhaled deeply and flicking some of the hair from his eyes.

 

Jungwoo could feel Ten’s eyes burning holes into his side profile, the feeling of eyes raking his side making his skin crawl and eyes twitch. Jungwoo licked his lips nervously before turning towards Ten to see this unknown, mischievous grin covering his thin lips. 

 

“You can’t really hide that tongue piercing. Clear piercings are for people who are stupid enough to believe that you actually don’t have a hole in the middle of your tongue. Nice try though,” Ten gave another mischievous grin, leaving Jungwoo with his eyes widen with surprise and mouth slightly agape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary, once again, sucks dramatically, but I am back with another chapter. Enjoy and comment and leave some kudos maybe. Come and talk to me if you want on my twitter. :)))


	4. first session, alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei’s first session goes along the lines of this.

 

 

 

 

“Johnny told me about the whole yoga class thing, and how did he manage to convince you to do that?” Mark took a large scoop of his ice cream, allowing the spoon to stick to the roof his mouth as his words were muffled. 

 

Yukhei shrugged his shoulders, picking through the chocolate pieces in his vanilla ice cream before finding a relatively large piece and devouring it within seconds. Mark continued to stare at his companion, seeing his facial expression changed from confusion to happiness to worry. It was odd to see him so determined to eat ice cream, Mark stated to himself before snapping to catch the other’s attention. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

“I feel like I have something to do today, but I’m not sure what it actually is. I didn’t forget to do anything for Ace, and I finished most of my work for my lectures on Saturday,” Yukhei hummed with questioned,” What the fuck am I missing?”

 

”Bro, tell me about this yoga class. Johnny told me you got a crush on the instructor. Is she cute? How tall is she? Does she dance?”

 

“He doesn’t do anything of those things, but he is very cute,” Yukhei watched mark sigh knowingly, the thin lip grin spreading across his face as his cheeks touched his eyes. 

 

“And what does he look like?”

 

“He wears glasses, has bright orange hair, really small, but still very cute. His name is Jungwoo.”

 

The only thing Mark muttered underneath his breath was _cute,_  watching his companion continue to lick at the ice cream until there was none left on his spoon or in the cup. Thinking of Jungwoo made his stomach flutter and his mind become mush to the thought of the orange haired male with the cutest little frames. His chubby cheeks, wide eyes, contagious smile, and the shyness that leaked off of him. 

 

“I’m guessing you might say the L word,”

Mark interjected with Yukhei’s happy thoughts as his brows furrowed at the statement. 

 

“What L word? Lesbian?”

 

Mark sighed once again, pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head,”No, love, you idiot. You must really like him.”

 

“I would say he’s something new to my life,” Yukhei tried to hide the upcoming flush starting to fill his cheeks with his hands, coughing lightly with a smile starting to form,” But how is it with Donghyuck? You guys still hate each other?” 

 

“Well, He half apologized for cracking my phone, but we’re still fighting. I shouldn’t apologize too when he’s the only one in the wrong.”

 

“Why did he do that?”

 

“because he thought I going to date this girl from my job when I told him that she was only strictly lesbian. He still didn’t believe me. Renjun tried to stop him from cracking my phone, but sometimes his temper gets the best of him.”

 

“But you like him,” Yukhei added with the wiggle of his brows, earning a somewhat responsive shrug from the smaller. 

 

They sat in silence for a few moments before throwing away the cups that once filled with their ice cream before agreeing on walking around the outlets in the shopping center. Mark telling Yukhei that he needed a new pair of dance shoes and some more products for his studio as if Yukhei understood any of that. He just momentarily nodded his head while following behind him, just being there for mutual support. 

 

After finding whatever he needed, Yukhei had forgetten that he had to take mark back to his apartment with a solemn expression because he was due for a nice session with his computer and his trusty hand. Even after that, it would be nap time for him before he would have ace climbing over his sticky body to catch his attention. You know, normal, domestic, Yukhei kind of things. 

 

After dropping mark off at his apartment and waving towards a solemn donghyuck sitting on his doorstep, Yukhei decided to drive off before he could possibly get caught into the mess of Donghyuck, once again, yelling and saying outrageous things to Mark about whatever he could conjure up within seconds. Yukhei kept his eyes focused on the road, still pondering on the thought of something he needed to do today. He didn’t forget anything, but he just could quite put his finger on what the fuck he was supposed of being doing in the first place. 

 

Take Ace for a walk? Already have that planned out for later. Taking Mark to the mall to buy more headphones and dance shoes? Checked off the list. Find more videos of Kimmy since the camboy hadn’t updated his content in a year? Heading home to do now. So what was he missing, Yukhek groaned before pulling into his driveway with the little frustration starting build beneath his skin. 

 

The process of removing himself from the car, towards his apartment to fish and struggle with his keys, opening the door to see an excited, overwhelmed puppy that’s half his size, before treading a path to his bedroom where his computer was already opened and on from earlier in the day. 

 

Yukhei felt the surge of excitement flow through his body at the thoughts of finding of video to ease the impending nerves of Jungwoo. The perfect tangerine male with the smile that could cure the world of global warming. Okay, maybe he was overthinking. Yukhei shuffled over to his door, locking the tumbles before shuffling back to his bed and throwing himself into the bundle of duvet and pillows. 

 

Scrolling for minutes on end to find the perfect video, Yukhei grazed his eyes over _just a little subby putting things in his mouth_  which made him giggle like a school girl and click immediately on the video. The buffering took no time as his eyes trailed over the sight of the man of the hour. 

 

Unlike his unkept, fucked out blue strands sitting prettily upon his head, Kimmy’s hair was straightened and curved over his wide brown eyes. There was a smile painting his lips happily as he leaned against the smooth surface Yukhei had familiarized himself with. There something so pure about the look in his eyes, the way he gazed into the camera before waving shyly and giggling behind his hand. 

 

“Hey, guys. Glad you could be here. So, I recently went out and brought some thing,” Kimmy introduced the product of the hour happily, which was surprisingly candy and popsicles and not some kind of freakish sex toy Yukhei was expecting, “I was super excited when I seen these and I thought of a really good idea for a video. So here we are.”

 

Yukhei allowed his brows to furrow, watching Kimmy open bags and even more bags of sweets. He didn’t understood the sexual undertake of the video until he watched Kimmy suckle and hollow his cheeks around strawberry flavored popsicles or shove his thumb between his lips to remove some candy. He placed more pressure on his crotch once he seen a shine of a metal ball nestled in the middle of his tongue, making his wildest dreams come true all in one video. The obscene wet sounds coming his lips made Yukhei tuck his lower lip between his teeth, muffling out groans with a hand slick with lube and precum. 

 

Yukhei couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching the spit slick lips widen into a gracious grin and a spit trail down his chin towards his neck. His cheeks a flushed pink color, messily sticky with substances from the treats. The muffled pants and moans from behind the candy made Yukhei whimpered embarrassingly, yet he didn’t care. His mind was too wrapped around the sound of lips smacking together and small giggles being thrown in here and there. 

 

Yukhei’s eyes shot open when a loud shuffle came through his speaker, his eyes following a figure walking into the frame and Kimmy’s eyes looking up with innocence. The only thing visible in the frame was a structured torso and lean waist held by a bulky black belt and dark brown trousers. The stifle chuckle was deep compared to Kimmy’s more lighten, rosy tone. A pair of fingers came to caress at the fatter part of Kimmy’s cheeks. There was a glint in his eyes which made Yukhei grin like an idiot, for no apparent reason. 

 

“What is my baby doing? Eating all of these sweets,” Kimmy nodded his head obediently, eyes following the hand that was placed against his cheek pick up the candy and place it to his lips. 

 

Yukhei didn’t care it was another man doing this to Kimmy as he focused his eyes on the long fingers press the candy into his mouth before humming at the sight of kimmy taking his fingers. Yukhei imagine that it was his fingers that Kimmy’s lips were wrapped around, or better yet his lips downing his cock with tears brimming and his cheeks the same exact flushed pink color. Tossing his head back, Yukhei worked his hand faster to chase at his orgasm. 

 

“You want something sweeter?” Kimmy nodded eagerly, thicken lower lip between his teeth,” Want daddy’s cock, baby?”

 

Watching the random male actor pull out his expertly, thoroughly experienced porn dick and smearing cum against kimmy’s lips made Yukhei’s chest tightened and his hand work at an impeccable rate. His wrist begin to throb but he knew he had to finish. The sight of Kimmy innocently looking up at the male with intentions of wanting guidance made Yukhei moan deeply, thrusting into his hand to feel the heat building against his skin. 

 

“So pretty, Kimmy. Look at you. Taking daddy’s cock so well. You love sucking daddy’s cock, don’t you baby? You always want it in your mouth. Want me to fill you up?” Kimmy nodded once again, batting his lashes and hollowing his cheeks. 

 

Yukhei watched the man above Kimmy shoot his load down his throat, watching Kimmy’s small adam’s apple bob lightly before focusing on the cum painting his already sticky face from the treats. The heat finally washed over him, long strings of cum painting his hand and his breath being ragged. Closing the computer with his clean hand, yukhei exhaled deeply before glancing at bedside clock. 

 

“Hmm, 7 o’clock. I guess I’ll walk Ace now,”

Yukhei muttered to himself, wobbly legs supporting some of his weight as he struggled towards his bathroom,” Wait! The fucking session!”

 

That was what Yukhei was forgetting all day. The one on one session with Jungwoo. He was too spent to remember the fact that this was a open gateway to getting this beautiful specimen to go on a date with him. Struggling with uneasy legs, Yukhei did his best to clean up his mess and not look so fucked out. 

 

7:31, only a minute late, Yukhei reminded himself once he reached the studio class door and knocked lightly. Opening the door, yukhei came in sight with a dimmed room filled with candles scattered all over the floor and jungwoo sitting in the middle of the room. His mouth moving involuntary, as if he was gnawing at something. Inhaling deeply, Yukhei walked in hesitantly and dropped his bag off by the door. 

 

“You’re surely tense. overexerted. overworked. Must’ve had a productive day, Yukhei,” _A_ _day_ _filled with masturbation and young couple fights_ , Yukhei stated to himself mostly. 

 

“You could say that.”

 

“Please, sit,” Jungwoo pointed towards the mat in front of him with his eyes still screwed shut. 

 

Yukhei mimicked Jungwoo’s sitting positon, crossed legged and hands planted on his knees. Exhaling, Yukhei hoped he didn’t smell like after sex, sweat and dogs. Fuck, he didn’t even remember putting on some cologne. 

 

“You’re thinking too loud. Don’t focus on anything but the present. Your worries will slip from your body if you focus on now, and not before or later.”

 

Yukhei tried to think of now, but all he could think about if he had stained his shorts with the little bit of fun that was still leaking out after he put them on. His brows went up immediately, forgetting that he didn’t put on underwear once again. Fuck. 

 

“Maybe some sun salutations will help ease your nerves?” Jungwoo peeked an eye open with a generous smile. 

 

Not the fucking sun salutations. All the bending and planning and sustaining body weight which is something Yukhei has never been good at since all he does is weight lifting and jog for three hours with Ace. And that’s only on the weekends. He’s the typical gym guy with the protein shakes and meal plans and nice gym photos he sends to Mark just to make it seem like he’s gaining more than the smaller is. Well not the protein shakes and well proportioned meals but the other thing, yes. 

 

Yukhei held back a groan, standing up with the smaller male and taking a quick eye over the stretchy pants that expanded over his thicken thighs to the loose fitted white shirt that was brightest white shirt Yukhei had ever seen in his life. 

 

In the midst of eyeballing his instructor while thinking about the stickiness still embedded between his legs, Jungwoo moved the mat in front of yukhei and started with his hands above his head. Yukhei followed suit, following every instruction that jungwoo was providing for him. 

 

That was until they slid into a  — fucking — rising cobra which made the space between them dwindle as Yukhei could see the outline where his smile line usually is and lashes that fluttered off of his cheeks. His mouth moving slower than before as Yukhei caught a whiff of the mint gum lingering on his breath. His features even softer now that they’re centimeters away from each other. Jungwoo chuckled at the closeness, instructing a new pose and crushing whatever dream Yukhei had of his lips touching jungwoo’s. 

 

The rest of the session went with a blur, his muscles aching and his dick getting painfully hard once again in his shorts when Jungwoo had to remove himself from the instructed position to straighten out Yukhei’s posture or fix some problems that might caused the strain. At the end of it, Yukhei was flushed with a bad sweat, hard dick, and a very cute instructor with the biggest smile settling on his lips. 

 

“See? Wasn’t so bad,” Jungwoo stated, blowing out the candles scattered around the room before turning on the light in the studio.

 

“Jungwoo, to be very honest with you, this is the worst thing I could ever do. This was excruciating.”

 

“It comes with time and flexibility. You’ll learn to endure it, I promise,” Yukhei almost believed him with the convincing smile and pretty doe eyes batting at him with such cuteness. How could this man get any cuter?

 

“Are you free next Thursday? A couple of friends of mine showed me this really nice italian restaurant,” Yukhei tugged out his shorts to make them flare out, driving the attention from the erection peaking against his thigh. 

 

“Never had Italian food, so I’m interested.”

 

“So next Thursday?”

 

“I’ll have to check my schedule. I’m a very busy person,” Jungwoo held his hands up, indicating to his studio with a sly grin,”but I’ll give you my number just to make sure.”

 

Yukhei scrambled over to his bag, shuffling through loose zippers and loud scrunching to find the device and clicking out of any suspicious activity still lingering through his phone. He absentmindedly tossed the object, forgetting that this wasn’t one of his best friends who knew his impulsive behavior of just tossing his phone whenever he feels the need to. To his surprise, Jumgwoo caught it with one hand and typed his phone number in with ease. 

 

“Hope you enjoyed your session, Yukhei. Should be getting home to your puppy now. He’s probably worried sick.”

 

“Ace can usually handle his own if I leave out some food and a movie playing on the tv. He’s a big boy.”

 

Jungwoo just held a hand against his lips, smiling before nodding his head, “Goodnight, Yukhei.”

 

“Enjoy your night, Jungwoo.”

 

After stating his farewells, Yukhei slid into his car with a new number added to his contact list and a raging erection in between his legs and in his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is somewhat shitty. I'm actually not sure. This is the first time I'm typing this on a computer, and ya author is vvvv confused. I'm not sure if I stated this already, but this au is probably going to be short because I do have some other ideas I'm working on as well as an entire other au I still need to focus on. This was just easing my way into more kinkier writing, I guess. I keep guessing because I honestly don't know the answer but it doesn't matter, anyways. Come talk to me on twit ! :)))


	5. first date, kinda’ nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei’s and Jungwoo’s first date, and the days leading up to it.

 

 

Thursday night consisted of stuttering hands that Yukhei didn’t notice. The constant wiping of his hands against the stretchy material since _Jungwoo_  was in a dimly lit room with the man that makes his inner size queen go on a rampage. Everything about Yukhei was overly large, as he stated before, but something about that night made him realize that Yukhei was large times two. Large squared. His muscles bulging in the jacket he was wearing, hands planted against the floor as gripped at the air sometimes when he didn’t know how to balance himself. His thighs tightened in certain positions. 

 

Needless to say, Jungwoo went back to his apartment with the most treacherous thoughts of Yukhei circulating through his mind with a dry mouth. His tongue felt so heavy, it barely possible for him to speak any greetings to the intruders sitting on his couch. Kun and Ten cuddled underneath a blanket, flicking through channel after channel with some kind of snack in between the two of them. Jungwoo tugged himself towards his bedroom, and washed away the thoughts in his shower and fingers trembling and scraping against his skin. He hadn’t touched himself in a while, never finding anything of his interest to make him do so until now. 

 

After that and having to shoo away the couple that was sputtering our laughters and teasing jokes, Jungwoo laid awake in his bed as his eyes trailed over the patterns of paint on his ceiling. That was only Thursday night. 

 

Friday was mostly the days Jungwoo spent his time in his studio by himself, fixating the perfect schedule before handing them to his secretary, which so happens to be always working on Fridays, Kun and seeing if they worked around his catering job that he has to travel for. Making schedules and practicing more motives of meditation and yoga poses, Fridays were more of Jungwoo’s relaxation days. A day to finally ease some of the steam off from the week. 

 

Saturday was more than a blur, from running errands for his home and gathering up important paper work for the guy that owns the building Jungwoo works in. He didn’t have any spare time for him to think of Yukhei. He spent most of the day stuck in different offices, explaining to different people about his yoga studio and all of the things he offers since he’s not “the one guy who stuck a dildo up his ass while sucking his thumb”. He wish everyone would forget about the oral fixation that he has. 

 

Crashing on a Saturday night felt too normal. It felt too good to come home and body slam on to his couch instead of his bed and sleeping until Kun woke him up the next day, 6am to be precise. Sundays were Kun days, which he spent most of his time doing things Kun needed to finish since he was the important secretary and Jungwoo’s right hand man in this studio operation. He tried to convince Kun that he had other things to do such as pay the bills that have been crumpled up and spilled all over his coffee table, or finally buy some new clothes because the tracksuits are no longer a good look for him. 

 

“Just a few hours okay?” Kun placed on his most convincing pout, looking so cute that Jungwoo couldn’t deny him of anything except for the fact that he strongly disliked having him as a friend. 

 

A few hours turned into twelve hours of sorting out schedules for the next three months, half drunk, while listening to Kun whine about how perfect Ten was. Yet, Ten was too involved with this guy name Taeyong with “devil’s hair and spunky brows”. That was the only thing that made Jungwoo laugh throughout the entire process. 

 

Drunken Sunday turned into hangover Monday, the epitome of the worst for Jungwoo since he needed to get through seven sessions while running even more errands with the feeling of a elephant stepping on his head, multiple times. Three bags of breath mints and two private moments of throwing up black coffee and breakfast left Jungwoo physically and mentally exhausted by his last session. 

 

Jungwoo locked up his studio an hour before the actual time it closes, the receptionist giving him a heart warming smile and a “get better, woo”. Jungwoo arrived home, his loneliest abode filled with the smell of lemongrass and not rotting insides. He ran himself a bath, made a nice mug filled with ginger tea, and pamper himself with lavender body butter that made his skin glow then off the bed he went. The night ended off a little less hectic than it actually began. 

 

But the evident of chaos lingered on to Tuesday as Jungwoo had to physically drag Kun from his depressive rut of unconditioned love and fat tears, making him late for his first session at 9:30 in the morning. Walking into a room full of meditative pregnant woman with an overly sobbing grown man slung over your shoulders wasn’t always a good look. Another five sessions later, Kun gathering his shit together before lunch and speaking to Ten once he left the studio, Jungwoo was able to focus on exerting his positive energy instead of worrying about the bills he still hasn’t paid for the month. 

 

Wednesday, another one of Jungwoo’s free days, was more than less a blur just like saturday. He woke up thinking about Yukhei, how perfect and gorgeous the man is and how he manage to meet this godlike entity then went through an entire day finding different ways to release the pent up frustrations. Meditation always helped, but not this day, since his mind was more in the gutter than usual. Touching himself felt so foreign, but on wednesday, he needed it more than anything. 

 

Jungwoo pulled out all of his props, the things he used when he was just a small subby that went by Kimmy, and didn’t stop after a few rounds. A couple of sandwich breaks and bathroom breaks, he spent the majority of his time in his bedroom. On the dresser, in front of the mirror, near the tv stand, on his bed. His entire bedroom tainted just because he couldn’t stop thinking about Yukhei. 

 

Thursday, which is now more present time, made its way into Jungwoo’s life as he sat at some outside table underneath some patio umbrella with an overly giggly Kun and a smug Ten. 

 

“Is there something I miss?” Jungwoo initiated, placing down his fork to take a glance at the overly happy duo,” Lemme’ guess. You guys finally did what you needed to do.”

 

Kun turned towards a different direction, face flushed with this deep pink shade with Ten mouthed a yes while batting his lashes. Jungwoo externally gagged, hating the sight of the aftermath of good sex in front of his eyes. The flirtatious smiles, the obsessive amount of giggles and lingering touches. He used to be like that before-

 

“Excuse me,” A male stepped into his thought bubble, dragging him from the indulging further into his salad,” If you don’t mind me asking, but aren’t you Kimmy?”

 

Ten’s eyes widen as Kun held a tightened lip before giving jungwoo the knowingly eye. Jungwoo sighed, and turned towards the male with his hands folded in his lap,”Kimmy? Never heard of that name before.”

 

“Are you sure? He looks just like you but his face was more pink and his hair was always this messy blue. He was little paler than you are. Kinda’ sound like him, though.”

 

“No, I’m not sure who this Kimmy is. Maybe you’ve mistaken me for someone you used to know.”

 

“I mean I never knew this man in my life, but it would’ve been an honor if I did. His videos were insane. God, he was so pretty and his moans were amazing. The things I’d do to him,” The individual explained, hand reaching to grip at his belt with a dreamy expression. 

 

“Don’t you have some friends to be tending to?” Kun stated with red ears,” because you stepped in the middle of a conversation.”

 

“I didn’t see anyone talking, and I wasn’t speaking to you-“

 

“Listen, I’m not sure who you think I am. I’m not this kimmy person you’re speaking of, but I won’t let you speak to my friend like that. How about you go back to your table before I show you how to make a knot with your own arms? Sounds like a deal, doesn’t it?” The guy nodded with a nervous swallow before scurrying off. Jungwoo caught an eye of his companions, shooting a wink and a playful kiss in their direction before sitting back down in his chair. 

 

“God, Jungwoo. Never let a pretty face fool you. I didn’t think you would be that scary,” Ten tightened his arms around his body, giving jungwoo an eye of fright, “Why didn’t you just tell him that you were Kimmy?”

 

“Because, like I said before, I don’t go by Kimmy anymore. that was something I used to be. i’m just jungwoo, and sometimes I have to remind people of that,” Jungwoo simply smiled, trying to push down the anger that boiled underneath his skin. 

 

Jungwoo seen Kun give Ten a look as Ten opened his mouth to say something but quickly retracted the statement with a thin, uncomfortable grin. It was silent for a while, Jungwoo aggressively stabbing at the leaves in his salad bowl before pushing the away the dish and taking his phone out to set up some more things in his calendar before sliding the device into his pocket. 

 

“I didn’t want to ruin your lunch. I’ll just be heading home now. See you guys later, and please use protection,” Earning a chuckle from the both of them, Jungwoo pick up his phone and other items and walked towards the exit.

 

In the midst of his travels, He felt a hand land firmly on his covered backside. The scrunching of his sweater and the tightening of his fist made him turn around to see the disgusted expression of smug painting the recent male companion’s face. They whistled at him as if he was some kind of animal. Jungwoo acted on instinct, punching the man right in the middle of his face before exiting the premises as he shook the pain from his hand. 

 

“God, I hate idiots.”

 

Jungwoo spent the rest of his afternoon and early evening laying in a pair of silk pajamas, fingers aimlessly playing with the piercing dangling from his navel. After a cup of soothing tea and thirty minutes of regulating his negative energy into more positive energy, Jungwoo allowed the time to pass mindlessly. until his phone vibrated on his nightstand. 

 

_xxx-xxx-xxxx: hey it’s lucas_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx: fuck i mean it’s yukhei. my friends call me lucas_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx: i was wondering if you still up for tonight?_

Jungwoo didn’t forget about the date, he just didn’t mark it done in his calendar; therefore, reminding him to shop for some better clothes and pick up his favorite pair of frames from Kun’s apartment. Jungwoo exhaled, in both a loving manner and a more irritated manner towards himself, before responding back. 

 

_jungwoo: yeah, i’m still up for it._

_yukhei: perfect. send me your address and i’ll come and get you in 15._

_jungwoo: [location attachment]_

 

Jungwoo sighed, allowing his body to flip back against his duvet with an everlasting smile on his lips. He’s seeing Yukhei tonight, day after day of pure torture of reality, he would be able to see his dream. The man that kept his heart throbbing in his chest. The man that makes his hands tremble and erupt this pink flush that reminds him of his younger days of love and tranquility. 

 

Rolling around in his duvet with giggles falling from his lips, Jungwoo didn’t realize that yukhei would be picking him up in such short notice. None of his normal clothes were washed, all balled up in a corner of his room on top of a basket. All he had was “bar clothes”, is what he liked to call his black, torn pants and all of his expensive tops and outerwear. 

 

“Fuck,” jungwoo muttered underneath his breath, “This will do.”

 

Throwing on a turtleneck that was far too formal for a date with Yukhei and that didn’t belong to him either, that realization hitting Jungwoo harder than before. Jungwoo realized that the turtleneck was too short to tuck into the top of his knee ripped black jeans before pulling on another article of clothing that he also knew didn’t belong to him. _When_ _the fuck did all of Kun’s clothes get in my closet_ , Jungwoo questioned himself before placing on his glasses. His vision becoming doubled and blurry. Jungwoo swore underneath his breath, running to his conjoined bathroom to wash his hands and remove his contacts. 

 

An apparent knock on his door brought him out of his trance of realizations and choosing rings, his voice hitched in his throat as he tried to stutter out a _just one moment_. Placing on any accessories that paired with his nightly attire which also must’ve belong to kun because he doesn’t remember having any of these things, Jungwoo ran to his door before inhaling and exhaling once and opening the door. 

 

Is this God?

 

“No, just Yukhei,” Jungwoo placed his hand over his mouth, his face becoming visibly warm and his hearing starting to sound a little fuzzy. Yukhei just laughed it off, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, “I guess I should wait for you then because you still need shoes.”

 

“You cut your hair?” _Stupid Jungwoo. Yes, please, notice the obvious and make this wonderful godlike male feel self conscious about his new haircut_ , “It looks nice,” _Stupid Jungwoo, but somewhat nice save._

 

“Yeah, I had to do a couple of photoshoots for a friend of mine. He works for this giant modeling company and they needed headshots for some unknown reason. I just knew I was getting paid from it, so I didn’t care much about other details. I’m not a model,” _You should be_ , “Modeling isn’t really my thing, but thank you for the support.”

 

“I’m sorry, I just keep saying things that come directly to my mind. That’s probably uncomfortable for you.”

 

Yukhei tossed off the statement, giving Jungwoo an beaming smile that made his insides twist and turn uncontrollably. The sight of the man in front of him reminded him of his day off, the feeling of wanting his fingers thrusting vigorously into him while two of his fingers were stuffed into his mouth. Jungwoo removed his eyes from the hands balled in his pockets and sighed mentally, knowing that he’d never get over his oral fixation.  

 

“Let me just grab my shoes and glasses, and I’ll be ready.”

 

——

 

Yukhei, flushed with a light pink tone covering his cheekbones and ears feeling unbearably hot, was surprised he was able to handle his cool for the night. The outing was going beyond better than expected, seeming to get to know Jungwoo better than before. Figuring out that he was just a year or two older than him, his favorite day of the week was Thursday, and he spent most of his time meditating with drinking ginger tea was the little details he learned from the smaller tangerine male. He couldn’t help but smile every time Jungwoo would be so enthusiastic about sharing his stories about his yoga sessions and how he became a yoga instructor. 

 

The smiles radiating from Jungwoo was enough evidence to that he was good enough to earn a second date with the man of his dreams — well besides Kimmy. After talking a while over grilled pork and beef with a couple of beers and soju at a buffet near Jungwoo’s apartment instead of the expensive Italian restaurant Yukhei had suggested, Yukhei and Jungwoo thought it would be nice enough to just walk around the nearby park. Gaze at the stars beaming in the sky. 

 

“How old is Ace ?” Jungwoo randomly asked, sitting shoulder to shoulder with the taller male as he removed his gaze from the sky to glance down at him.

 

“About 4 years old. I brought him from a guy before I moved here for college. He was a rut amongst his brother and sisters, and the guy decided that he was going to just give the poor puppy to the shelter since no one wanted to buy him. The little guy practically whined if I was too far from him. We’ve been there for each other ever since.”

 

Jungwoo hummed, skin buzzing with a relaxing sensation before smiling widely at the thought of this precious — broad, and bulky, and borderline colossal —  male. Jungwoo’s body moved without any conformation from his mind, intertwining their fingers together and nearly whimpering the feeling of his slightly calloused hands rubbing against his smoother ones. _Stop it now_ , Jungwoo reminded himself of his surroundings, knowing the blush started to float open his cheeks once Yukhei gazed down at with that gorgeous, beaming smile. 

 

“Its getting pretty late,” Yukhei admitted, seeing the pout starting to form on Jungwoo’s lower lip. He held back the urge to kiss away the pout, tightening the hold around Jungwoo’s hand before pressing a kiss to the back of it instead, “You’ve been telling me all night about your 5:30 session tomorrow morning. I don’t want to keep you up all night.”

 

Jungwoo nodded his head with a small grin, feeling the shiver course through his body after the whisk of air blew over his body. Yukhei tugged their bodies up, wrapping an arm around Jungwoo’s small waist and guided them back to his car. The feeling of his fingers rubbing circles on his hipbones, and the tingling sensation lingering on the back of his hand when Yukhei kissed the skin had Jungwoo swoon over him. His heart was fluttering in his chest and his inner persona screaming to jump at the given opportunity to have this man splitting him apart four ways from tomorrow. Yet, he reminded calm for the rest of the evening. 

 

The ride back to Jungwoo’s apartment was quiet, a comfortable silence created between the two until Yukhei pulled into the parking lot and ran out from the driver side to open the door for Jungwoo. The flushed pink color had settled its way on to Jungwoo’s cheeks as he twiddled with his fingers while keeping his gaze pointed towards the ground. 

 

“I had a really good time tonight,” Yukhei stated, the boyish grin forming on his lips as he shrugged lightly, “Maybe we could do this again without me having to go through the excruciating work of yoga.”

 

“I promise, Yukhei, it’s not that bad. You’ll get used to it.”

 

“The only thing I’d rather get used to is your smile,” Jungwoo giggled, just like he would whenever someone decided it was time to push all of his kink buttons to figure out which makes him blush harder. As of right now, Yukhei — may he say again, a very large male — complimenting him about his smile. 

 

“I guess this is goodnight, huh?” Jungwoo added, stepping a little closer to Yukhei before glancing up into the stars embedded in his eyes. 

 

Yukhei embraced Jungwoo softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller and softly inhaling the sweet smell of something sweet and flowers. Even with the slightly smell of soju, the mixture was made in heaven brought down on earth in human form just for Yukhei to enjoy for one night. Jungwoo wrapped his arms around Yukhei’s neck, feeling himself being swallowed up in his large arms. Jungwoo removed his head from the crook of Yukhei’s neck, glancing at his lips before seeing the latter take the initiative of closing the space. 

 

Yukhei’s lips were overly soft, not chapped in any sense as the kiss felt like delight on him. His fingers dug a little into his sides as their lips moved in the slowest motions possible, wanting to engulf themselves in the heat radiating off of each other. Jungwoo threaded his fingers through the now shorten strands, allowing the small whimper to slip from his lips. Jungwoo was the first to pull away, the corners of his frames starting to fog from the close proximity. 

 

“Goodnight Jungwoo,” Yukhei stated before pressing a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

 

“Goodnight, Lucas,” Jungwoo cheekily added, watching the taller shrug his shoulders before pulling away and walking to his apartment with the biggest smile embedded in his pink lips. 


	6. guess who's calling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo gets an unexpected call from a person he hasn't heard from in years. Kun isn't surprised, but Jungwoo surely is.

 

 

"Open your damn eyes, and tell me about your date, now. If you don't, I'm going to your filming room, taking all of your toys out from that chest underneath your bed and ruin them," _Jungwoo_ was startled from his slumber, gasping loudly while taking a grasp at the duvet covering his body, "C'mon! Wake up! I want to know! I had to wait days for this, and now you have a day off. Kim Jungwoo, if I have to deal with that stupid, giggly smile on your face for one more-"

"Kun! Its 5:30 in the morning! How did you get in my house?"

"A fucking key now tell me!"

“Kun, I don’t think it was a good idea to sneak into his home while he was sleeping then wake him up by threatening him,” Another voice fumbled through the darkened room as Jungwoo fished through the darkness to find his light switch and jumped at the close proximity of the two men standing above him. 

 

Tousled blond hair covering Kun’s head as his body was covered with an oversized turtleneck sweater and a pair of hideous, tacky, plaid pajama pants. Ten, on the other hand, seemed a little more put together with the black hoodie over and pair of ripped jeans adoring his legs. Jungwoo rubbed at his eyes harshly, gripping at the frames sighting on his night before sliding them on his face with a small exhale. 

 

“I should really fucking kill you, Qian Kun. I haven’t slept in two days, and you decided to come in and threaten to ruin my toys. I don’t care about them. I don’t use them anymore,” Jungwoo eased the statement in, seeing Kun being unconvinced with a brow raised. 

 

“The fresh cumstain on your dresser tells me different. Now tell me about your date with Yukhei.”

 

“Please tell him about this date, Woo. I have a flight to catch in the next two hours for my job and I need to get back home and get some more rest.”

 

“You can leave, if you need too, Ten. I don’t want to keep you up any longer. Go home and get some rest for me,” Kun leaned forward as Jungwoo watched the two men interact with a chaste kiss and a smirk playing against their lips before Kun muttered underneath his breath. 

 

“Anyways, so the date, right?” Jungwoo interrupted, watching Kun pull away immediately and shake his head in agreement, “We just went out to eat, talked a little, drank a little. Nothing too serious. We walked around this park then he took me back home and that was all.”

 

“Really? No fucking in the backseat? No hot, steamy shower sex because you both were stupid drunk off your asses? Nothing?” 

 

“Kun, I have self control.”

 

“but Kimmy doesn’t,” Kun wiggled his brows before the irritated sigh could leave Jungwoo’s lips. 

 

What Kun said wasn't exactly wrong. The way his secret persona clawed at his insides to get as close as possible to the taller, to feel his hands course over the span of his small chest and wrap around his thighs made his throat dry for majority of the night. Knocking back a few glasses of soju, Jungwoo wanted to settle the burning desire and the replaying thoughts of yukhei’s fingers inside of him instead of his much shorter, stubbier ones. His cheeks were brighter and pinker by the end of the night, but Yukhei bypassed over the appearance change to look at his smile. The thing he said he would rather get used to. Jungwoo sighed knowingly, the feeling of love filling in his heart even if it was the first date. 

 

“You’re sighing? He must really have you wrapped around his finger. What did he say to you?”

 

“Nothing, Kun. He was just,” Jungwoo exhaled deeply once more, and Kun could tell by the loving smile spreading across his lips that he said more than enough to the smaller, “wonderful.”

 

“They had sex,” Ten stated before walking out of the bedroom with a yawn and exhausted wave, “Goodnight, Jungwoo. See you later, baby.”

 

Jungwoo raised his brows, seeing Kun sink inside himself before shushing Jungwoo from the _ooh’s_ and _ahh’s._  The attention being directed towards Kun and his newfound affection towards the male who was just in love with this so called devil red head with spunky brows. After the door closed with a whisper, Jungwoo glanced down at his phone to see a few messages from Yukhei, just saying good morning and how Ace woke him up early barking at the closet again as Jungwoo chuckled with a hand behind his mouth. 

 

And maybe he was in love. Or maybe he just really liked the way his fingers trailed over his skin lightly when yukhei would intertwined their fingers together. Or the fact that Yukhei brought him lunch just the day before during a session after Jungwoo sent a message about a growling stomach and a slew of sad emojis. Or even the fact that he sat through an entire session filled with meditative pregnant women groaning in pain and a severe labor a woman experienced. The heart eyes Jungwoo were practically bulging out of his sockets when Yukhei rushed the woman to the nearest hospital and waited for her husband to get there to fend for her. 

 

But he couldn’t fall for him. Not when the persona of one of the most erotic people to exist on the internet rests on his back. There’s no chance once so ever. Even if he wanted to be with Yukhei, he could only hope that he would love him for his true self. 

 

“Woo, what are you thinking? You’ve got this kicked dog look. Please don’t tell me-“

 

“You think it’ll end up like before?” Jungwoo glanced up from his phone, looking deep into Kun’s eyes to see him shake his head drastically and caress his puffy cheeks. 

 

“What happened before is in the past. Jungwoo, you’ve got to let go of the negativity that’s being held against Kimmy. You had an alter ego that was such a bad ass. What person you know dp’ed themselves in front of a camera with a popsicle down their throat while still jerking off? What person do you know could go six rounds nonstop? You are incredible. Everything you did wasn’t a mistake. Kimmy wasn’t a mistake. Being apart of that company wasn’t either. Okay? My perfect little baby, come give me a hug.”

 

Jungwoo leaned into the homey scent lingering around Kun’s sweater, feeling his frames dig into the skin of his cheeks and his nose, but the burning sensation of tears brimming in his eyes was the most visible pain. After sniffling a few times and wanting to turn into a sobbing mess, the startling sound of Jungwoo’s phone ringing brought him from the trance of sadness. Jungwoo glanced down at the call to see an unfamiliar number flashing across his screen. 

 

“Answer it. Maybe it’s a client or something,” Jungwoo nodded his head, clearing his throat before answering the phone call with his most professional voice. 

 

“Wow, I haven’t heard that professional voice since that secretary/boss role play we did,” The voice echoed through his ear as Jungwoo swallowed down and tensed out a smile to Kun. 

 

“Doyoung?”

 

“Its been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, almost two years. I wasn’t expecting you to calling me at such an early time. Is there something you need or?”

 

“Well, where I’m at it’s very late, but it’s never too early to speak to the worldwide known camboy, Kimmy. So how’s-“

 

“Doyoung, I told you after we broke up. I stopped doing shows all together.”

 

“But I know you, Woo, and I also know you still collect money from all of your videos and still receive packages from sex companies to try out a few of their products. You didn’t change your address for some, but don’t worry. They aren’t going to waste, I promise you,” Jungwoo groaned lightly, coursing a hand through his hair before raising himself from the bed to open the blinds in his bedroom. 

 

“What did you really call me for, Doie?”

 

“I seen your advertisement in the newspaper a while ago, and I thought that we kind of left off on a somewhat rough patch. Me trying to convince you to stay in the company when I could clearly tell that you weren’t satisfied anymore. That being in front of a camera like that wasn’t something you wanted to keep doing. I just wanted to make sure you actually fulfilled your dreams.”

 

“My dreams?”

 

“You know, the ones that we stayed up talking about all night. How you became a business major so you could own a business one day, but decided to minor in engineering because That’s what your parents wanted you to do. After all, you were the one to convince me to stay in college for physics,” Jungwoo exhaled a small chuckle, rubbing his eyes from behind his frames, “I still care about you, Jungwoo. You were my everything and I’m sorry I pushed you away-“

 

“You didn’t push me away, Doyoung. Me being wrapped up in the whole porn industry thing strained our relationship. We went against each other because you became the star of my shows. I just never seen myself being on the screen like you were. It was best that we went our separate ways after that.”

 

The silence caused Jungwoo to clutch on to his night shirt. His lower lip starting to tremble, and his foot nervously tapping against the flooring in his bedroom, “It wasn’t the best but there was a good reason. I just wanted you to be comfortable in our relationship. We were a perfect dynamic and I’d never take you for granted. I just want you to know that you’re still being held in a very special place in my heart. My Woo.”

 

“I appreciate the fact that you didn’t call me to tell me how I needed to stop thinking of Kimmy so negatively,” Jungwoo answered with an uneasy chuckle before receiving a scolding look from kun. Jungwoo gave a sly expression, shrugging his shoulder and dipping his head down to avoid the oncoming object in his direction.

 

“Well that too. You were the best, and even almost two years later you’re still trying to portray this _oh so sweet_ , innocent Jungwoo that you’re not putting in enough effort to be your true self. The overly enthusiastic, sexy but cute Jungwoo I came to love once a very blue moon. Kimmy was just an addition to whatever Jungwoo brought to the table, and no guy should be against dating Jungwoo at all.”

 

“But Doyoung, I-“

 

“Believe me. I didn’t fall in love with you because you could suck yourself off. I fell in love with you because you could solve all of my physics math problems in less than a day. There were other things, but that was majority of it,” Jungwoo couldn’t help the breathless laugh escape his lips as he played at the skin on his lower lip, “If someone decided to fall in love with you, falling in love with Kimmy is just comes after that. Just be more lenient with yourself. Give yourself and your alter a chance in the world.”

 

The words ran over Jungwoo’s body as he held his phone between the crease of his shoulder and ear, an arm wrapped around his body. Doyoung knew a lot about Jungwoo, his likes, his dislikes. Things a typical partner would know when you first met them as acquaintances. He also knew of his deepest insecurities. What makes him fold into himself and shield himself from the world, so he wouldn’t get injured by mere contact. This bright smile that belonged to Jungwoo was to just cover the despair that lingers in his heart at times. The loneliness that settles on him like second skin, making him wanting to scratch at his actual skin till it turned a flush toned red. 

 

“Jungwoo? You’ve got quiet on me. What’re you thinking about?”

 

“I sometimes forget about how much you know about me. How you knew me more than I used to know myself.”

 

“Well, that seems to happen when you put a lot of time in effort into someone that you wanted and loved.”

 

“Doyoung, I hope you’ve found the perfect guy that’ll make your life feel like you’re living in heaven,” Jungwoo glanced over to see kun smiling and arms folded over his chest. 

 

“I wish the same to you too, but I have a shooting tomorrow. Earlier than usual. I wish i could stay up and reminisce with you about the best times, but you’re as important as I am. Get some rest jungwoo, you deserve it. Also, good luck on your business. Maybe, one day you could convince me to attend a few sessions of yours.”

 

Jungwoo hid his chuckle behind his hand, smiling widely and stating a few distant farewells. Ending the call with the small grin, Jungwoo felt the tear starting to trail down his face as he quickly swipe the water from his cheek and glanced at the somewhat confused male sitting on his bed. Kun gave Jungwoo a raised brow before removing himself from the bed to embrace the smaller into a bone crushing hug. 

 

“Do you miss him sometimes?” Kun muttered out into Jungwoo’s hair. 

 

“More than you could ever imagine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @amourdionysus  
> cc: wayvdurags


	7. a day in yukhei’s life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After mindless teasing and human interaction, Yukhei would rather spend his time with Kimmy anyways.

 

 

 

 

“So instead of you going to yoga for ass searching, You ended up falling for the instructor?” Yuta implied with a confused expression, fingers still dabbling with the food sitting on his plate. _Yukhei_  didn’t know how many times he would have to explain the concept as he nodded his head in affirmation and a small eye roll. 

 

“Stop making him explain himself. It sounds weirder every time you say the word yoga,” Mark grimaced, shoving a piece of chocolate between his lips. 

 

“At least he isn’t yelled at by the cute instructor everyday about a phone call from his coworker,” Youngho retorted, sending everyone in a small frenzy of laughter while Mark sat with a sour expression and lips turned into a frown, “It’s okay, Mark. Maybe Donghyuck  will ease himself off of you and you won’t have to deal with the possessiveness anymore. Besides, Yukhei looks happier now that he’s with that yoga instructor. He even got a haircut.”

 

“This haircut situation was Yuta’s fault because I didn’t know I was going to have to cut my hair for his photoshoots,” Yuta shrugged at the statement, stuffing more food into his mouth before flicking a few piece of blonde hair from his eyes, “but Jungwoo does make me somewhat happy. He’s the most precious guy to exist. I never would’ve thought I would fall for such a soft guy.”

 

“Johnny fell in love with Jaehyun, and he collects plushies for a living, so don’t feel bad for yourself,” Mark stated before ducking out of Youngho’s extended reach from scolding him, “Besides, it’s a good thing he’s getting you out of your apartment. You’re fitting him into your busy schedule of working, going to classes, and your masturbating sessions.”

 

“Please, can we not bring that up while we’re all in the midst of enjoying some kind of food?” Younghonrubbed at his temples as another chorus of chuckles tumbled through the room as Yukhei was the one to sit with the sour expression and blushed cheeks. 

 

“Like he’ll stand up beating his dick for Jungwoo. He does it at least three times a day, maybe four if he doesn’t have to work or go to classes throughout the day,” Yuta joked, seeing the sour expression becoming stronger on Yukhei’s face before wiping the fake tear from his eye and patted the larger man on his shoulder, “I’m just joking, Lucas. Some people aren’t as privileged as the rest of us to have someone to satisfy us sexually and affectionately everyday.”

 

“This has become more awkward than it needed to be,” Yukhei wiped his hands on a napkin before sticking them into the pockets of his jacket and glancing around.

 

“We want you to be happy. Just like any other guy friend to another guy friend,” Jaehyun added subsequently, staying quiet during the entire conversation before this moment. 

 

“Yeah, bro to bro,” Mark’s grin disappeared quicker than it appeared once he seen the disgusted eye being directed towards him. The younger shrunk into his seat, quietly nibbling on the chocolate with large brown eyes glancing between his elders. 

 

“I need to get home anyways. I’m forgot to walk Ace this morning and he’s probably eating my shoes again,” Yukhei exhaled, standing while adjusting his clothes.  

 

His companions gave small waves, simple farewells, and little encouragement towards his impending relationship with Jungwoo. The shy, tangerine haired male with the softest pair of lips and brightest earthly irises that gleamed in the light no matter what time of the day it was. His heart having a pinching feeling every time he thought of him, the tossing and turning around in his abdomen every time he blinked and seen the glorious smile that would spreaded across the chubbiest pair of cheeks he’s ever seen. 

 

Yukhei and Jungwoo continued to stay in contact after the date, dropping at each other’s houses with an endless list of plans. Yukhei wanted to stuff Jungwoo full of all of his favorite foods even though the smaller didn’t have quite the metabolism and stomach space as the taller. Yukhei, in the contrary, attended sessions at sparse times just to satisfy Jungwoo since he complained about the sudden weight gain from eating out with a pout playing on his lower lip and eyes becoming so droopy. Yukhei awed to himself, getting into his car and driving to his own apartment. 

 

Yukhei didn’t describe their companionship as a relationship yet. Just some platonic moments where they would intertwine their fingers when they’re were in crowded spaces or whenever Jungwoo’s breath hitches audibly when the duo were stuck in a close spot. Or whenever Jungwoo would be throw small fits about Yukhei putting another sushi roll by his lips, adoring the swelling and bloated look of Jungwoo’s face after eating. Orneven when they’re just simply talking in his car early in the morning, looking through the sunroof and admiring the sight above them. It was something he liked. Something new to his life that didn’t consist of being a salesman at a furniture store and going to endless, pointless lectures that sometimes loaded him up with work until 3am. 

 

His deep thoughts drove him back to his apartment, entering the small area to hear nails tap the wooden floor and a blur of dark colors coming at him at full force. Ace jumped on his owner, inhaling sharply at the smell of the man before licking at his body in affection. 

 

“I’m guessing someone missed me a lot more than i expected,” Yukhei chuckled, petting Ace before guiding him back towards the ground and fetching his lease, “Ready for a walk?”

 

The canine’s tail wagged happily as Yukhei adjusted lease and led him outside. The weather was perfect, wind brushing through his short hair and a few lonely, fluffy clouds floating through the sky. Ace guided him down the sidewalk as he waved a few neighbors with a small grin. 

 

Yukhei came in sight with a familiar woman with the dog that Ace was overly attached to. Pulling at the lease with excitement, Yukhei was tugged along as the dogs met with each other with similar greetings of nose licking and head nuzzling. Yukhei met eyes of the dog’s owner, Soonae, before smiling sheepishly. 

 

“Long time no see, Lucas. How’s life?” Soonae brushed her wavy light brown hair from her round face before tucking it behind her ear. 

 

“Pretty okay. The same old, same old,” yukhei shrugged, glancing down and internally cooing at the sight. 

 

“So, I was thinking,” Soonae rocked back and forget on her heels, twisting the lease aimlessly around her wrist, “Maybe we could hang out some time. You know, since our dogs love each other so much. It’ll be better for them, don’t you think?”

 

Yukhei balanced his options, knowing that he’s always had his eye zeroed on her from time since he moved into this apartment complex when she wasn’t hanging out with the guy down the hall. Then the thought of Jungwoo popped in his head, and his heart started to clench inside his chest uncomfortably and his lips turning into a small frown. 

 

“Thanks for the offer, Soonae, but I’ll have to pass for now. Maybe next-“

 

“I was just looking for you, Soon,” said guy that lived a couple doors down from Yukhei, Sicheng, jogged over before wrapping his arm around Soonae’s waist and gave a wide smile to Yukhei, “Hey, Yukhei,” Sicheng spoke softly before turning to his eyes towards the shorter, “Ready to go?”

 

The woman nodded her head almost as if she was somewhat upset with Yukhei’s decision, and if he wasn’t mistaken, there was a frown forming on her lips as the couple walked away. Yukhei could only shrug his shoulders, waving them off with a small grin and continue his walk with Ace. 

 

After twenty minutes of sightseeing his neighborhood and enjoying the weather, Yukhei found himself back in his home with his ears fixated on the murmured sound of the television in his living room. His eyes trained on the ceiling and hands folded on his stomach as he laid still. It had been a while since he was officially home since he had been spending so much with Jungwoo, Yukhei forgot how it felt to be alone in his own home. 

 

Deciding against the jokes he received from his friends about his masturbating sessions, Yukhei grabbed his computer from his nightstand and opens the electronic. Fishing through his search engine and web browser, Yukhei found himself scrolling through Kimmy’s page once again. _No new videos_ , Yukhei exhaled sadly before squinting his eyes to read the title of one video. 

 

_A Day in Kimmy’s Life: Cute and Soft_ , which wasn’t something Yukhei was too interested in, but he was interested in Kimmy, so he clicked on the video and waited for the buffering to finish. Yukhei fiddled through his nightstand drawer to find the small bottle of lube and his headphones and starting off a well deserved routine. 

 

The video started with the sight of a pair of well defined, slim pair of hips with sweatpants hanging lowly against them, “Welcome back. Today’s video will be simple, for the most part. Just some simple Kimmy things throughout the day. He’ll show you how his day does. Let’s just go wake him up,” Yukhei recognized the voice of the man with the expert porn dick and insane veiny hands. 

 

Yukhei’s eyes trained over the screen as the sight of Kimmy came into the frame, small indents of perfection embedding his smooth skin and darken blue hair framing his head like a halo. Yet, Yukhei knew he was far from an angel. His eyes fluttered open, a small smile cracking upon his lips as he stretched himself out with his hands above his head and his bare chest coming into view from the top of the sheet across his body. 

 

“G’morning baby,” The brightest smile crossed Kimmy’s lips as the hand of the male holding camera came into view. His fingers trailed over the prominent, yet soften features of kimmy before his thumb toyed with his lower lip, “How’d you sleep, little one?” 

 

Kimmy replied with his lips wrapped around the thumb, sucking deliberately but softly with his doe eyes gazing up into the direction of the camera. Yukhei inhaled sharply, his hand against his chest as the small suckling sounds traveled through his headphones and down his spine.

 

Yukhei already felt his hand traveling down to his length, starting to throb at the sight of the smaller boy sucking down a thumb before being replaced with the actor’s dick . Kimmy batted his lashes, bright brown eyes sustaining the eye contact with the camera. Yukhei bit back a groan that started to rumble through his chest, the sight of his thicken pink lips wrapped around the base of the member before swallowing down until his nose bumped against the other’s hipbones. 

 

The sounds of Kimmy slurping wholesomely and the sight in front of Yukhei made him loosen the grip around his length, trying to ease himself from the edge once Kimmy slid his lips from the length with an obvious pop and his tongue coursing over his lips to taste the residue of precum on his lips. 

 

“Was it good, baby?” The expert dick actor seemingly asked, even though Yukhei knew he knew the answer to that simple question. Kimmy nodded his head eagerly as Yukhei watched the male rub the tip against at Kimmy’s plump lips and pumped at his length, “Open up baby.”

 

“ ‘Wan it my mouth, Daddy,” Kimmy’s voice raspy, but soft as he pointed to his opened, awaited mouth. 

 

The cum spurted over his open mouth, covering his nose, chin, and cheeks before Kimmy hummed in delight and pressed the pads of his fingers against his face to swipe the cum into his mouth. Yukhei released a series of groans, hand tightening around his length while listening to the sounds of suckling traveling into his mouth. 

 

There was a sense of domesticity in this video, Yukhei realized, as his hand tightened and loosen around his length through the extended video. Watching the other actor follow behind Kimmy, finding him in abstract predicaments where he would slid his shorts down and fuck him until drool, sweat, and cum pooled everywhere and his legs shake violently. There was a moment in the video where Yukhei released the longest groan, watching kimmy stretching himself out with the knotted dildo on top of his kitchen counter with a strawberry against his lips. 

 

“You love that, don’t you, Kimmy?” the other actor spoke breathlessly, one hand pressing bruises into the sides of his hips while Kimmy rode him with the earnest dedication. A scene taking place in a living room of a very detailed apartment. _Minor details_ , Kimmy stated to himself before feeling himself spilling in his hand again for the second time, “Such a pretty baby. You’re gonna come for daddy?”

 

The mantra of _pleases_ that echoed through Yukhei’s headphones brought him back from the dazed state of another tingling orgasm. His dick just seemed to have a mind of its own as he could feel the arousal starting to take course back to the member and fatten up at the sight. Kimmy’s whines were music to his ears as he watched the smaller become pouty since the other’s hip didn’t meet up to his. 

 

“Please _fuck me_. i’ve been a good boy. _I promise_. _Fuck-please_. _Ooh,_ fuck, _Daddy_ , _please_.”

 

“You’re so greedy, Kimmy. You know daddy doesn’t like a greedy baby. You just want daddy to fuck you. You have to work for it. Show me how much you want my cock. Go ahead, keep riding me.”

 

The throbbing skin around Yukhei’s length sent more than enough signals to his brain, yet he paid absolutely no mind to the pain and tightened his hand, chasing the sensitivity. The sight was enticing, the sound of Kimmy’s pitched moans and whimpers met with the sound of skin on skin contact being more than obscene to Yukhei. There was something about this orgasm as it treaded a path down his spine as he released into his hand with lower lip tugged between his teeth, biting at the flesh until he could taste the faintest metallic flavor of blood. _A dry coming_ , Yukhei stated as he pried his eyes open to see a few drops drip from the slit. 

 

With his other hand, Yukhei slammed his laptop shut with an enthuse sigh. There was still about ten more minutes remaining in the video, but he knew if he continued to watch it, he wouldn’t be able to walk for a couple days. He didn’t need a repeat of such a situation, and he didn’t need the mindless teasing from his companions. 

 

Waddling towards his bathroom, Yukhei decided to take a shower to rinse away the sweat and cum starting to dry uncomfortably on his skin. Behind his closed eyes, he could see the reminisce of the video playing. The sight of Kimmy riding the male’s length with ease or splitting himself open with food filling his cheeks. Yukhei sighed tiredly, leaning against the tile of the shower and allowed the racy thoughts to slow down to just a blur before stepping out the shower with more languid movement. 

 

After drying off and placing on a pair of sweatpants, a softer material for his overstimulated lower half, Yukhei found Ace already laying across the bed with his head rested against the pillows and paws hanging off the side of the bed. 

 

“I guess it’s time for a midday nap?” The dog sniffled in response, eyes fluttering shut at Yukhei’s fingers scratched behind his ears, “We’ll eat dinner later. Maybe I can get you a steak or something from the market.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twit:@seokkive   
> cc:@wayvdurags


	8. chapter 8: great, but twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo thought he finally got what he wanted in life until he goes to visit Yukhei one day.

 

 

“I would’ve never imagine you to have orange hair. Something different. Somwthing _non-Jungwoo_ ,” Doyoung started, lips pursed against the side of the paper cup of his latte, “and you never wore glasses when we were together. It was an occasional deal with see you wearing them. You were really trying to distinguish yourself from Kimmy, huh?”

 

“Don’t you think its embarrassing when random people come up to you asking you if you’re a camboy and such?” Jungwoo’s hands were folded in his lap, watching the male fixated his beret before shaking his head, “I almost broke this guy’s nose because of it.”

 

“Jungwoo, we talked about this,” Doyoung sighed knowingly, seeing the smile course over Jungwoo’s lips as the younger curled in a little with the deep blush floating on to his cheeks,” I can’t bail you out of jail again for punching people in the face.”

 

“It’s okay. No one seen it except Kun, and he didn’t say anything about it.”

 

Doyoung nodded his head with the small grin pulling onto his lips as he downed a few more shallow swallows of his drink. Jungwoo picked around the pastry sitting on his plate before folding his hands into his lap again and glancing at Doyoung. He still had his boyish ways from college. His wide bunny smile, cheeks reaching so high that his eyes became crescents and his pointed eyes folded over slightly. Alongside with the freshly black hair, which was unusual to Jungwoo since the elder always had darken brown hair, he was still the same Doyoung that he fell in love with. 

 

The same Doyoung that showed him around campus first day in the month of August _oh so_ many years ago. The same Doyoung that stayed awake with him in the library, keeping him entertained “ _only for his benefit_ ”. The same Doyoung that introduced him to the partnership embedded through camming. Nothing changed except the color of his hair and the time of day. 

 

“Tell me about the guy that’s been keeping this smile on your face. I haven’t seen you smile this big since we’ve dated.”

 

“ _Jealous much_?” Jungwoo playfully stated. 

 

“Not a chance.”

 

“His name is Yukhei, but his friends call him Lucas. He came to one of my sessions one day, and then I met him in the supermarket maybe a week or so later.”

 

There wasn’t much to say to Doyoung about Yukhei. He didn’t want to spew it all of the feelings startling to rattle in his heart, his cheeks starting to warm at the single thought of Yukehi. The tall— _ridiculously, yet handsomely large, may his persona never forget—_ man that stepped into his life and made his inside flip until it became a numbing flutter settling at the bottom of his stomach. There was so much to like about him besides how large his hands were when they intertwined their fingers together, or how he easily towered over Jungwoo with a few inches. 

 

In Jungwoo’s mind, there was more then a companionship. The faint kisses pressed against his forehead when he would accidentally pass out on Yukhei’s couch after extraneous sessions without much sleep and a break from his personal life. The touches that lingered more then a few seconds on the spot just above his hips, a place of favoritism according to Yukhei himself. Or the fact that Jungwoo weighed himself this morning and realize he had gained a few more pounds from all of their late runs to the local gas station to pick up snacks or to the local barbecue place a block or two from Yukhei’s apartment. 

 

_It was perfect_ , Jungwoo exhaled with the smile coursing over his lips before glancing up to see Doyoung aimlessly typing away on his phone. After thoughts of Yukehi left his skin warm and tingly, wanting to feel the large hands all over the span of him. The same fingers tread through his hair, gripping at the strands with a hard enough tug to knock the wind from his lungs. Or travel down to settle at the smaller part of his waist, pressing a decent amount of purple bruises on to his unblemised skin. His senses heightened and the slacks he’s wearing starting to tighten at the thought of Yukhei sliding his-

 

“I have to get going soon,” Doyoung brought Jungwoo from his thoughts, a pout starting to form on his lower lip, “I wish I could stay, but when money calls.”

 

“Doyoung must answer. I know. It was nice catching up though. If you ever get a chance, send me the link to the rough copy. I need to know how many of my promos you’re using,” Jungwoo chuckled, arms held out as Doyoung embraced him lightly before pressing a kiss on the top of his freshly dyed orange roots. 

 

“Just know it’s a lot. Enjoy your day, Woo.”

 

Jungwoo stated a similar farewell, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket immediately which caused him to scramble for the object through his deep pockets. His fingers fiddled over the screen before seeing a few messages from Yukhei

 

_from xuxi love: wanna come over maybe??_

_from xuxi love: you left your sweater here a few days ago and ace won’t let me have it back_

_from xuxi love: you gave to me first :(((_

 

_to xuxi love: lol yeah i’ll be over in a few_

_from xuxi love: perfect!_

 

Jungwoo closed out his phone, paying for Doyoung’s coffee and a few of his items that he brought from the cafe before spending out to get to Yukhei’s apartment. There was no rush to get there, nothing there to see except Yukhei probably in a loose fitted tee shirt, pair of sweatpants, and his ridiculously bright house slippers. Jungwoo couldn’t help but giggle at the factor, dial kicking up as he made it his apartment in no time. 

 

Even though Yukhei had seen him at his worst— _which was five am Jungwoo, drool covering his cheek, matted orange hair, and askew glasses with a lost expression—_ Jungwoo still felt a little self conscious about the way he looked. If he seemed to look too much like Kimmy. The slight parting of his hair, or if his glasses were sitting at the tip of his nose which would expose the ‘flirtatious’ look he seem to have in his eyes.

 

After fiddling with his outfit in front of his apartment for what seemed like forever, Jungwoo knocked on Yukehi’s door and heard loud barking form the other side. The door swung open to an overly happy Ace plowing Jungwoo with jumps and dog kisses. Yukhei stood behind the large canine with a knowingly smile before stepping over to place a kiss on Jungwoo’s head. 

 

“He’s more excited to see you then he ever is to see me.”

 

“I’m much nicer to him,” Jungwoo struggled out as he concentrated all of his weight lifting skills into carrying the dog into the apartment, “He’s just a big baby boy that wants love.”

 

“He’s spoiled, that’s what he is. C’mon, down Ace. Off Jungwoo. He needs space to breathe too,” Ace jumped from Jungwoo’s arms as he took a large inhale before grinning at Yukhei, “I wouldn’t think you would stop by.”

 

“Well, I have a few hours to shed before heading off to bed early. Last couple of days have been stressful. Three whole days of hot yoga. I don’t think so,” Jungwoo added, stepping into the kitchen as if it was his own, sitting on the counter and fished through a couple of model worthy pictures of Yukhei. 

 

slicked darken brown hair exposing his most remarkable features. Thicken lips, wide, yet slanted eyes, thicken, focused brows arched from the gods above, and a jawline that was sharpen enough to make his heart throb even more in his chest. The pictures were upper body, showcasing an array of outfits with shades of creams and blacks as well as greens and different patterns. Jungwoo had his lower lip between his teeth the entire time, fingers trailing over the beauty that is withhold in the photos. 

 

“You like them?” Yukhei’s voice barely above a whisper brought Jungwoo from his daydream, “That’s the photo shoot I told you about a while ago. The reason why I cut my hair. A friend of mine decided to finally give them to me after having them for two weeks. Idiot,” He muttered underneath his breath. 

 

“They’re,” _Beautiful_ , he wanted to say,” amazing.”

 

“Keep one. Frame it. Put it on your wall. Above your bed maybe, so you can think about me before you go to sleep.”

 

“As if I ever sleep,” Jungwoo threw off the flirtatious teasing, placing the pictures back on the counter before leaning back with his eyes starting to trail over the outline of his chest peeking from his shirt. 

 

“Wanna’ watch a movie? There’s a few movies I’ve been wanting to watch for awhile now, but I thought you might like them too.”

 

“You must think about me a lot then,” _Now or nothing_ , Jungwoo spoke to himself as he fully dipped an foot into the cold pool water, cold water being the flirting grounds of their whatever-this-is-ship. 

 

“Only when the time is right.”

 

Jungwoo felt himself being lifted off the counter, strong hands on his hips as he held back the whimper threatening its way up his throat. Once his feet reached the ground, there was something different lingering in Yukhei’s eyes as his hands trailed over the spot of faint bruises that were already presenting from their previous movie/cuddle situation. Jungwoo was the first to step out of the close proximity, blush filtering its way onto his face as he stepped out of the kitchen. 

 

His heart stopped automatically, the feelings of weight hitting the bottom of his stomach as the blush flushed from his face. The color of his hands starting to pale and his mouth becoming so dry. He couldn’t formulate words. His mind too jumbled and speech was the last thing he could possibly think of. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as he shut his eyes for moment. 

 

_It’s not real_. This is apart of someone’s sick twisted fantasy to make his life a living hell. To make something good turn into something so bad. Once he opened his eyes, it was no sick joke. No twisted fantasy. _It was reality_. A video of himself. A video of Kimmy. The one he remembered most. He could feel the reminiscing sticky feeling on the center of his chest and on his backside. Jungwoo tried to swallow the lump before hearing footsteps behind him. 

 

“Yukhei, I have to go.”

 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“I just need to go. I cant— I don’t know. Just I have to go. We’ll talk later.”

 

“Jungwoo. Talk to me?” Yukhei tried to reach out for him, but he snatched his hands back and paced out the apartment with Ace whimpering behind him. 

 

He couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t believe anything at the moment. Everything about Yukhei was so perfect. _So deliriously amazing_. The world around started to seem like the wonderful fantasy that he hoped for after being in and out of relationships for two years. The only reasoning behind the fact he couldn’t land a wonderful relationship. The only reason why he couldn’t be happy. The stupid decision he decided to make because he was just a college student who needed a few more notes to get pass for the next month. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Jungwoo_. 

 

Jungwoo stormed into his apartment, shoving past Kun that was frantically calling his name. He swung open the spare bedroom. His filming room as his anger felt like red hot underneath his skin and his mind focusing on the main problem. He tossed, kicked, and threw until his heart gave out and he dropped to the floor with a sob. 

 

“Kim Jungwoo, fucking talk to me right now. What happened?” Another sob followed behind the statement as Jungwoo sniffled harshly at the snot taking course down his nose towards his lips, “You were just with Doyoung. Was it him?”

 

“Nuh-no. I-I-“

 

“What happened, Jungwoo? You’ve damn near pushed me into the dining table, and you’ve trashed your filming room. All of this stuff-“

 

“I don’t care about this. I never cared about this room. I never cared about camming. I was stupid, and young, and I needed money. I should’ve never done it. Camming brought me nothing but loneliness, and anger, and desperate one nights stands. Failed relationships and ended friendships. My life has been miserable since I quit camming, and i-“

 

“Hold on, Jungwoo. What really happened? Did Doyoung say anything to you about you camming again? Did he try to convince? God, I’ll break his fucking-“

 

“It was Yukhei.”

 

“Wait, Yukhei? What did he say?”

 

“It’s not what he said. It’s what he did. He watches my videos, Kun, and he’s pretty deep into it. I thought he would like me for who I am, but after all. Happiness doesn’t come to people like-“

 

“Shut up, right now. Just shut up because you sound like the biggest idiot. You believe Yukhei knows that you’re Kimmy? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. The random guy noticed you were Kimmy right off the back. You’ve been talking to Yukhei for almost two months and he had yet to figure out about your secret persona. What are you so worried about?”

 

“What if he ends up-“

 

“He won’t end up like Minho or Hanbin or even that fucking dickhead Jaewon. You should’ve let me hit him with my car when I had-“

 

“Qian,” Jungwoo breathlessly chuckled, seeing the elder glanced down at him with a small grin. 

 

“I’m just saying. Yukhei’s different, I can tell. You can tell. He’s not like them, but he’s not like Doyoung either. He’s Yukhei, and he’ll have a different view point on you like everybody else does. Please, for everything that’s wonderful on this planet, give him a chance. Tell him that you’re the infamous Kimmy that can dp himself with no problem. The infamous Kimmy that can deepthroat a popsicle in an instant . The infamous Kimmy that did a six hour long stream of him just coming all over the-“

 

“Okay, okay. I get it. Kimmy’s great.”

 

“But Jungwoo is much better. He’s the best,” Kun embraced the smaller, engulfing Jungwoo in as much protection as possible, “Now, let’s clean up this room since you’ve decided to break everything. You’ve got a grip on you, if you hadn’t notice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cc: @wayvdurags  
> twt: @seokkive


End file.
